Game Start!
by Moonlight-Yume-Charlotte
Summary: Kaka/Iru - Their confrontations had become predictable but when it suddenly becomes more Intense will Kakashi accept the challenge, Hell yeah! Who will win the game? and who will stand in their way? Who's side are you on? ;
1. Chapter 1: It's On

Charlotte: Right, I was overloading on Tsunade's offer so I decided I needed a break to have a slightly less dramatic fic and a more playful one :D

Iruka: Disclaimer: She doesn't own Naruto, the characters etc But she does own a twisted imagination that works to her advantage ^_^

Charlotte: This one was just meant to be a relief fic but the way I've ended it... hmmm I'm tempted to turn it into a chaptered fic. Read and leave a review giving me your opinion ^_^

* * *

**Game Start**

"Maybe if Iruka-sensei didn't baby you so much then…" Kakashi mocked as he watched Naruto turn from red to violet and back to red again.

"Finish that sentence Kakashi and I'll have to be the one explaining why a chunin school teacher had to castrate the great copynin," Iruka's voice rang out and his shadow fell across the ground towards the two men. Kakashi leaned against the tree with a familiar book in his gloved fingers, Naruto stood nose to nose (or nose to book) with him and growled threateningly. Iruka walked over to the blonde and placed his hands gently on his shoulders in a calming manner.

"Thanks Iruka-sensei," Naruto said cheerfully and Kakashi snorted which drew both men's attention. The tension between the two teachers had become so tense recently that even dense Naruto could notice it but true to his form, Naruto decided to try to help Iruka get over any thoughts of Kakashi.

"Maa, Naruto should you still call him your sensei, after all you are taller then him and he is no longer your teacher," Kakashi smirked and made sure to say the end very loudly. It was definitely a sore spot for the teacher and Kakashi exploited it well.

'I almost wish I never spoke during the chunin exam,' Iruka silently huffed but he couldn't help crossing his arms in a bratty fashion. Naruto watched the spark of lightning go between Iruka's smouldering brown eyes and Kakashi's visible icy blue eye.

"Iruka-sensei is the best! Everyone prefers him and he's liked by everyone," Naruto said sticking his tongue out at the masked man who continued to ignore the blonde's presence. Iruka flushed slightly at the compliment but still held eye contact.

"Come on Iruka-sensei, Let's go eat ramen without him," Naruto frowned but Iruka waved a hand in the air at him, as if swatting a fly.

"You go Naruto, I would like to have a word with your supposedly more mature instructor," Iruka said through gritted teeth and Kakashi looked away to give Naruto a upside down U smile.

"Remember we're meeting at the bridge at 7 am!" He announced cheerfully and Naruto walked away from them both.

"Yeah, be there for 2 p.m," Naruto smirked and the 18 year old ran towards his favourite place to eat. Iruka tapped his foot impatiently but he had learned quickly with Kakashi that the book comes before anything else. Iruka made a move to snatch it but suddenly Kakashi was across the clearing with an almost unseen smirk.

"You've become predictable, I still don't understand why you go to such depths for people who are no longer under your care," Kakashi said with a bored voice, these meetings were becoming so predictable that it made him want to cry. Not that he would, he had an image to uphold. He just wanted to see the dangerous, passionate spark in the sexy chunin's eyes but nothing he said seemed to reach Iruka's eyes.

"I will always care for my students, no matter what age I only want what's best for them and if you don't then you aren't a very good teacher Kakashi-sensei," Iruka replied on cue and Kakashi nodded absentmindedly.

'Word perfect as usual,' Kakashi thought sullenly and he waited for Iruka to continue with their pre-determined script. But Iruka didn't say anything else, Kakashi glanced towards the chunin and saw a suspicious glint in his eyes, the same glint Naruto got when he was planning a prank.

"Shouldn't you be off finding a little civilian girlfriend to settle down with instead of worrying about my soldiers?" Kakashi said skipping ahead towards the ending of their meeting.

'Now he'll fume about them being people and storm off with that cute blush and I get to watch his ass walk away,' Kakashi yawned in his head but Iruka's next words caught him off guard.

"At least I can get a girlfriend if I wanted one, I mean you are getting on in years Kakashi," Iruka said smugly and Kakashi almost dropped his book in surprise.

'That was new and no "Kakashi-sensei", I'll bite,' Kakashi thought gleefully and he held the book even more in front of his face.

"Maa, Iruka you are only a few months younger then me. Yet I see no girlfriend… or boyfriend," Kakashi said and he was glad the mask hid his smirk. Yet Iruka's eyes still held the mischievous shine to them that had Kakashi entranced.

"The difference between you and I, Kakashi is that people are interested in me and I don't need to dive into porn to find intimacy," Iruka said brushing a strand of hair that escaped the band behind his ear. Kakashi watched the movement unconsciously until the tanned hand came to rest at the corner of an amused mouth.

"You've probably never even looked at porn before Iruka," Kakashi said harshly and Iruka tilted his head to the side with a smirk.

"I've never needed to," Iruka said smartly and the statement hung in the air like a bad smell.

'What does he mean? Iruka isn't the type to sleep around but… he seems so confident in the fact that people want him,' Kakashi thought solemnly but he knew if he didn't reply quickly he would lose.

"Plenty of people are interested in what's underneath the mask, even you want to see deep down," Kakashi purred and in an instant he was only a few feet away from the brunette.

"I'm not interested, I don't even remotely like you," Iruka said. Inside he was happy that the line he had practised for hours in front of the mirror rolled off his tongue without so much as a stutter. Kakashi's expression didn't change but he did feel a slight twinge in his chest, he wondered for moment if a wound in his chest had reopened. Kakashi didn't have anything to say to that, he wanted to scream "LIAR!" at Iruka but deep down the beginnings of doubt began to creep in. The playful smirk on Iruka's face grew wider momentarily before he reached into his pocket.

"If we're done, I have to go meet Naruto for ramen," Iruka with a triumphant grin. He pulled a small exercise book out of his pocket and threw it down at Kakashi's feet, he then walked away into the trees and after Naruto.

Kakashi looked down at the small moss green textbook and his eyes widened at the writing on it. Across the top line was his name "Hatake Kakashi" in red pen and Kakashi was tempted to rip it up. It was symbolic and it spoke loud and clear to Kakashi:

**'I deal with students everyday who throw insults at me and I best them, you're no better then them,'**

Kakashi gave an almost maniacal grin at the small innocent book and he stuffed it into his Icha Icha pouch.

_"I'm not interested, I don't even remotely like you," Iruka had said and Kakashi battled the urge to laugh loudly._

"I'll make you eat those words Iruka," Kakashi said to no-one and he made his way home to think through his plan.

* * *

Charlotte: Well, what do you think? Should I continue with it? A small voice in the back of my head which ironically sounds like Iruka says "NO taking on two chaptered fics at the same time is bound to cause trouble" ... I'm tempted to listen but I want to know what you guys think first?

Iruka: Why do I get the feeling that in this fic... there is going to be pranks and sexy time?

Charlotte: With me as an author... it's almost guaranteed. ^_^ Thanks for reading, please review?


	2. Chapter 2: Vodka with Girlfriends

Charlotte: Right, I have decided to try and juggle two multi-chaptered fics at once so I'm sorry if they both end up sucking because of it xx

Iruka: Disclaimer: Doesn't own Naruto, The Characters etc

Charlotte: I tried to make Naruto/Sakura a couple but I couldn't hand Naruto over to the pinkette so I luckily went with Naru/Sasu and Lee/Saku.

Rated for a few words and innuendo xxxxx

**AU POINTS OF THIS FIC:**

**1) As in my other fics I REFUSE to let Asuma die, he is so badass!**

**2) Sasuke hasn't returned to Kohona but that may change through out the fic**

This chapter is more Iruka centered but the next one will be Kakashi centered.

* * *

**Game Start**

Chapter 2

Sakura had just got off duty with Tsunade when she spotted a familiar shock of blonde hair at the ramen shop. Normally she wouldn't batt an eyelid at this however when the oh so happy blonde didn't look so happy, she knew something was up.

"We have to go see Lee!" Inner Sakura yelled but Sakura sighed and batted her away with an invisible tennis racket.

"I have to handle this delicately," Sakura decided and she sat herself down in the seat next to him.

"SAKURRAAAAA-CHAAAANNN!" Naruto whined and Sakura's control went out the window. She punched Naruto across the ramen stall and out of the curtain until a crash was heard.

"DAMN IT BAKA! DON'T SHOUT MY NAME! DO YOU KNOW HOW LATE IT IS?" Sakura screeched and Naruto gave his signiture smile and he rubbed the back of his head.

"Sakura-chan, Itai! I'm waiting for Iruka-sensei but he's taking forever! I knew it shouldn't have left him with Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto worried, he had both hands on his cheeks and he resembled 'The Scream'. Sakura gave a cat-like grin as Naruto took his place beside her.

"Re~h~eallllly? You left poor innocent little Iruka-sensei with someone like Kakashi-sensei? You might as well throw a lamb into a pack of wolves," Sakura said slyly and Naruto paled.

Naruto began to hyperventilate and Sakura stifled her laughs behind her hand.

"No….NO It's fine, They don't like each other! And even if they do, Iruka-sensei will grow out of it with my help! He deserves better then that pervert!" Naruto exclaimed and Sakura shook her head and waved to the brunette that just turned around the corner.

* * *

"Naruto? Are you okay? You look pale?" Iruka fussed and Naruto shook the colour back to his cheeks and laughed.

"Nothing ramen can't fix Iruka-sensei," Naruto chanted and Iruka rolled his eyes, he spotted Anko and Kurenai at a nearby table. Iruka felt the warm feeling of being with friends but he couldn't help the small sharp chill that ran through him when he thought of Kakashi.

'The gauntlet has been thrown down, maybe I should just skip dinner and get a good nights rest,' Iruka thought and he sat down in a booth next to the two ladies. Kurenai looked bored as she rested her chin on her hand, Anko glared jokingly at her and waved at Iruka.

"Kurenai I swear if you complain you are having too much sex once more I will go castrate Asuma," Anko smiled manically and Kurenai narrowed her eyes before blowing a stray bit of hair out of her face.

"Well Anko-cha~an, if you complain about not getting any sex once more I will get Ibiki to kidnap you to his secret kinky dungeon," Kurenai threatened and Anko's eyes lit up.

"Oh I wish! He's so busy with interegating rogue ninjas that he has no time for his fuck-buddy," Anko pouted and Iruka rolled his eyes at the purple haired woman. Both woman, as if being struck by lightning turned to Iruka with cheshire cat grins.

"What happened Iruka-kun? Kurenai questioned and Anko stirred her glass of vodka**(1)** without taking her eyes off the chunin. Iruka glanced quickly at his two students who were immersed in talking to each other and sighed in relief. He leaned in closer and let his voice drop to a lower pitch.

"I went through with _that_ plan," Iruka rumbled and the girls let out a small giggle. Kurenai flipped her hair over one shoulder so she could hear better and Anko scanned the room to make sure they were alone in the conversation.

"I don't know why I did it, I mean I just felt like he was losing interest in me. Even his insults seemed half hearted….. I feel worried though," Iruka confessed. Anko clicked her fingers and another drink was placed on the table, she pushed it towards Iruka who held the glass tenderly.

"You shouldn't feel worried about anything, we can handle this. No doubt Kakashi will be thinking on what you said about others wanting you and he will look out for these signs. With a few words to our immediate friends….. We can make Kakashi believe that he has competition," Anko explained and Iruka could hear the slight slur in her voice. Iruka's face flushed a violent red as he understood what she meant.

"N...No you've got it wrong, I don't like Kakashi-sensei like that! He is an egotistical, late, insane jounin!" Iruka defended but Kurenai's bright red lips curled into a smirk.

"So you don't like him but you want his attention or him to argue with you… oh if that doesn't scream Masochist I don't know what does," Kurenai smiled and Iruka's blush only got brighter.

"Sh..Shut up, It's hard to explain. Anyway the plan we made worked but I may have deviated from the script and gotten myself in a lot of trouble," Iruka muttered and both girls leaned in closer.

"I don't know why, but I challenged him. I don't know what I challenged him to but…." Iruka started but he gulped when he saw stars in both girls eyes.

"An unknown challenge, wow that'll build the tension….. I know! You said that line we practised right?" Anko murmured and Iruka nodded and cleared his throat.

"I'm not interested, I don't even remotely like you," Iruka said with an innocent smile and both girls nodded approvingly.

"Well…. That's the challenge: to prove you do like him… So Iruka-chan you have to do everything to push him away. After all Guys do love a challenge," Anko explained and Kurenai and Iruka looked thoughtful before nodding.

"But I thought this was meant to bring them closer?" Kurenai said but Iruka stood up with a blush still evident.

"I'm going home now… I'll sort this mess with Kakashi in the morning, Bye," Iruka called and he moved over towards the blonde and pinkette.

"It is but whoever gives in gets the other as a prize, Iruka may be too innocent to realise it but Kakashi will do anything for his prize," Anko replied smugly and she downed Iruka's untouched drink in one.

Naruto looked up and saw the tired eyes of his teacher.

"One bowl to go please, I'll walk you home Iruka-sensei," Naruto offered but Iruka smiled and whispered into Naruto's ear.

"I'm fine, my home is the opposite direction from the Uchiha complex," Iruka grinned knowingly and his pupil flushed before slurping up more noodles. Iruka knew the boy would go and clean the large mansion of cobwebs and keep it clean for the Uchiha's return, although Naruto said it was out of decency Iruka could see past it.

Iruka placed some money on the table and walked towards his apartment.

* * *

Iruka looked shiftily around his front room, nothing was moved or touched and yet Iruka couldn't help but feel something was disturbed. He knelt down and checked the traps but they were still set up. He moved further into the living room and looked over his shoulder at the small kitchen area, Chocolate brown eyes widened at the sight.

A single red rose sat in a crystal vase on the kitchen counter, Iruka pulled out his kunai as he approached it. He scanned the chakra of it but found nothing strange about it.

'Why do I know exactly who this is from,' Iruka sighed in his head and he slowly reached towards the flower. He couldn't feel any unusual chakra in the area but he could feel the chakra of a cat outside, Iruka shook his head and smirked.

'None of my neighbours have a cat….. Trust the idiot to know I'm a hopeless romantic,' Iruka thought. He picked up the rose and held it out to admire it momentarily, it really was a beautiful flower. It's dark petals caught the light from the setting sun behind him. Anko's voice rang through his head and Iruka held the rose stem tightly (Luckily it had no thorns on it). He walked slowly over to his bin and pressed the button with his foot, he dropped the rose in and shut the lid. He felt the cat's chakra flare slightly before it disappeared completely.

"I guess I'm playing too," Iruka said quietly and he left for his bedroom before he was tempted to fish the rose out of the bin.

* * *

**(1): Everyone drinks Sake in the Naruto universe but I like vodka so I wanted to mix it up, after all it must get really boring to drink the same thing over and over xD**

Charlotte: Okay, What did everyone think? Review me **Puppy Dog Eyes**

The real fun starts in the next chapter ;)


	3. Chapter 3: Roses

Charlotte: OKay ^_^ I actually really enjoyed writing this chapter because I got to go online and research for it.

Iruka: Disclaimer: She doesn't own Naruto etc etc etc It's 4 in the morning! Can I go sleep now you crazy insomniac! :(

Charlotte: The website I got my information from was this one (without spaces) :

http:/ www. rosesbydesign. co. uk/rose_colour_meaning_guide. php

* * *

**Game Start**

Chapter 3: Roses

Kakashi returned to his flat and slid quietly past the traps. He fell onto the couch with a loud thump and a yelp. Kakashi rolled off the couch instantly and looked at the disgruntled pug that was laying on the couch before he was flattened. Pakkun glared at his master, who did his best to look innocent and he stood up on all of his legs.

"I'm assuming your pathetic plan failed considering you are here with me and not off rutting with the teacher," Pakkun said, clearly un-amused by the pout Kakashi was giving him.

"Oh, I don't like Iruka-sensei like that! Rutting with someone implies a desire to have a relationship and I don't want to be tied down to Iruka-sensei. Even if he is hot… and sexy…..and cute….and innocently tempting," Kakashi began daydreaming and Pakkun rolled his eyes before nipping the gloved hand.

"Keep telling yourself that boss, anyway giving him the weed didn't work," Pakkun drawled and Kakashi slid his mask down and glared.

"It wasn't a weed, it was a rose. It's meant to be romantic anyway I didn't expect it to work, Iruka-sensei is stubborn and he hates to lose almost as much as me. He wouldn't give in at the first sign but now I'm going to up my game and at the next part of my plan he will surrender," Kakashi cackled maniacally and Pakkun edged away from his master.

"We'll see Boss, Goodnight," Pakkun yawned and he walked into the spare room to curl up with the other dogs. Kakashi hoisted himself onto the couch and brought his thumb up to his lips, he nibbled on the edge slightly **(1)**. He let his mind wonder to the chunin's words earlier.

"**The difference between you and I, Kakashi is that people are interested in me,"**

Kakashi furrowed his forehead as he thought those words through.

'I've never noticed anyone interested in him… I don't suppose I was looking at anyone but him when…. Okay that sounded bad what I meant to think was…. I was only looking at him to argue with him…. Yeah let's go with that,' Kakashi argued with himself and he let the thumb drop from his mouth in defeat.

"I'll just have to be move vigilant tomorrow and see who may get in the way of my challenge," Kakashi said out loud.

'To get into Iruka's pants,' Inner Kakashi cheered and he waved little pom poms enthusiastically.

"Yeah….. Wait… No! Challenge to prove he likes me," Kakashi justified and with a sigh he retired to bed.

* * *

Walking into the teacher's lounge at 8 am, Iruka found his friend Izumo leaning sleepily against the wall.

"Izumo-kun? What are you doing here?" Iruka said loudly and Izumo was startled out of dreaming. He adjusted his bandana and walked towards the teacher with a soft smile.

"Morning Iruka-kun, I have to fill in for some classes after that accident with Mokumoku-sensei with those hyper kids and their kunai's that they borrowed from their parents," Izumo said yawning and stretching his arms above his head.

"Ahh I know, I visited him the other day but I think he's going to milk his injury for all it's worth, so you'll be stuck around here for sometime I'm afraid," Iruka said politely and Izumo laughed loudly and looked at Iruka.

"That's fine, but only you could be this polite in the morning. I am worried about Kotetsu though, usually we get out of bed at the same time so I make sure he wakes up but….." Izumo began but he snorted half way through and waved his hand casually.

"Oh well, He needs to stop being so lazy anyway and if he gets in trouble then it's his fault," Izumo stated firmly and Iruka nodded in agreement. Both brunettes had become friends in the mission room because they were both sticklers for the rules and order. Eventually the friendship became more relaxed but they both were OCDs at heart.

"Shh, You were the one who didn't want anyone to know about you two getting together," Iruka tutted at the man and Izumo flushed slightly.

"I know, it's just too much fun to fool everyone into thinking we are just best friends and room mates in denial of our true feelings," Izumo said dramatically and they both burst out laughing.

"Well I'm honored to be the only one to know," Iruka gave a mock bow and smiled at Izumo.

"By the way, They didn't say why but Kurenai and Anko told the entire gang to act flirty around you, do you know about this?" Izumo questioned and Iruka blushed and nodded shyly.

"It's some plan they have, we're all going out for dinner tonight. Get them drunk enough and they'll explain," Iruka said and Izumo nodded before grinning.

"Anything to do with Kakashi-sensei?" Izumo smiled knowingly and Iruka took a deep breath to clear the blush before nodding.

"You'd better keep away from Genma and Raidou then, they both jumped at the chance to have permission to flirt with you. They are together but they'll both be after you, Genma shouldn't be too bad when Raidou's around but don't let either of them catch you alone," Izumo winked and he smiled as some more teachers piled in.

* * *

Iruka scored out yet another mistake on a students essay when he heard a knock at the door.

"Come in," Iruka called but he didn't look up from his work. The door slid open but Iruka kept his attention on the paper, the fragrence of roses hit his nose and his head snapped up. Naruto stood in the doorway with a confused expression on his face, he held a large bouquet of roses in his muscular arms.

"Iruka-sensei? These were outside your door," Naruto chirped happily and he pushed them into Iruka's arms. Iruka looked down at the colourful bouquet of 6 roses.

"Who are they from? Do they have a note or anything?" Naruto questioned but Iruka shook his head innocently. He moved the work to one side of his desk and he laid the flowers gently on the desk. He looked at the roses with a longing look before smirking at Naruto.

"I know who they're from and he doesn't need to send a note. It's nothing to worry about Naruto, just some insane stalker I have who can't get the message," Iruka sighed and Naruto's mouth twitched downwards.

"A stalker? Really?" Naruto said disbelievingly as he watched Iruka stroke a finger across the soft petals.

"Yes, although my stalker does have a good taste in flowers. I wonder if he knew what the colours mean like I do though," Iruka pondered aloud and Naruto was beside him in a second.

"The colours? They have meanings?" Naruto asked and Iruka looked at him with warm chocolate eyes before turning to pick up the first of the flowers.

"The colours of roses speak stories and even those who don't know the meanings of the colours subconsciously pick the ones that mean the most without them realising it," Iruka confided and he smiled.

He picked up a lavender coloured rose and held it to his nose before handing it to his favourite student.

"For example, lavender for enchantment or love at first sight," Iruka said watching the blonde look at the rose with interest. A dark red rose was placed in the blonde's hands and Iruka spoke again.

"Dark red for unconscious beauty," Iruka said softly and Naruto nodded as if trying to memorise it. Iruka plucked three roses at once and turned to Naruto with a smile.

"These three generally go hand in hand but I know of their individual meanings as well. White for purity, pure love, virginal and innocence. Pale pink for appreciation, grace and gentle love. Finally yellow for joy, delight and platonic love," Iruka said confidently and the blue eyes looked with admiration at the brunette.

"What is their collective meaning?" He said smartly and Iruka resisted the urge to smirk.

"Well they can be put in any order but if I were to guess the order of this one it would be: Yellow meaning jealousy, White meaning 'I am worthy of you, you are heavenly' and then pink meaning 'Please believe me'," Iruka said handing all three flowers to Naruto. Naruto said nothing.

"However I'm 100% sure that he didn't know the meaning of them, in fact sending these flowers are a game," Iruka smirked and Naruto looked up at his teacher unfazed.

"A game?….. What about the last one?" Naruto said changing the subject and Iruka picked up the blue rose with a sad sigh. Naruto's eyes widened as Iruka brought the rose to his lips before twirling it between his fingers. Iruka walked over to the window with his back to the blonde.

"This rose happens to be my favourite of this bouquet, it's not that I like the colour blue more then the others but the meaning holds some kind of irony or foreshadowing," Iruka stated calmly and Naruto watched the chunin's silhouette at the window.

"This rose describes the person who sent me the roses and his challenge perfectly," Iruka said and Naruto edged forward, unable to let the curious tones of Iruka's voice be.

"Blue for impossibility, unattainable and mystery," Iruka said happily and Naruto's eyes widened more. Iruka span on his heel and looked the taller boy in the eyes.

"Because him winning this challenge is impossible, I don't lose," Iruka growled finally and Naruto began to back out the room but he held his nerve enough to speak.

"You know a lot about roses Iruka-sensei," Naruto complimented and Iruka relaxed and smiled warmly at the boy.

"Well Naruto, I have been given plenty of roses in my time," Iruka smiled sunnily and Naruto hid a scowl.

"I have to go find Sakura-chan and Kakashi-sensei, I'll see you later," Naruto said fleeing from the room.

* * *

Naruto ran out the academy and into a large lush patch of trees, making the hand signals he returned to his natural silver haired form.

"This is getting interesting," Kakashi smirked and he began walking to the Yamanaka flower shop to confirm what he had heard.

**I have been given plenty of roses in my time …..**

"I'll have to get him another type of flower next time," Kakashi smirked.

* * *

**(1) This is kinda a reference to death note because Kakashi is a genius and L is a genius so I made them have one habit in common ^_^ **

Charlotte: Aaaa Sneaky Kakashi but wait until next chapter... Literally goosebumps ^_^

Review this story because I feel kinda bad for it. Tsunade's offer is my big story and I get loads of reviews for that and not as many for this :( This story will be shorter but also a lot less dramatic and a hell of a lot more fun xD


	4. Chapter 4: Fooled?

Charlotte: Right, Thanks soooooooooo much to everyone who has reviewed and a certain reviewer {You know who you are ;)} saw through a bit of the plot so you ROCK! You must have Byakugan ^_^

Iruka: Disclaimer: Charlotte doesn't own Naruto or the characters etc etc ...

Charlotte: **Glares** There was more written on that card you know

Iruka: I know.. I chose to ignore it ^_^

* * *

Chapter 4: Fooled?

Kakashi sat at the bottom of a tree with his book in hand as he watched his team bicker. Naruto waved his arms in an animated motion while he ran from an angry Sakura and Sai stood with his sketch pad and tried to draw them. Kakashi couldn't hear them but he was pretty sure Icha Icha was more interesting so he focused on that.

Naruto looked back and saw Sakura had stopped chasing him and was resting both hands on her knees to catch her breath. Sai walked over to them both, ready to insult both their stamina when Naruto started whining.

"This is so unfair! First the Old Hag makes me take a break from training with Ero-sennin for an entire month and now I have to train under Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto pouted and Sakura joined in.

"The Hokage must have wanted you to take a break, she's even sacrificed her apprentice to join in your training," Sai said pointing to Sakura who gave a mock bow.

"But I could be out looking for Sasuke! Orochimaru is dead and now he's off looking for his psycho brother! We have to go find him!" Naruto roared and Sakura patted his shoulder with a sad expression. Sai wished he could find the Uchiha for the sole purpose of punching him for making his team unhappy. After a solemn moment Sai got an idea.

"Yes but a break is good for you, people missed you including Iruka-sensei who you are supposed to be 'protecting'," Sai said slyly (alliteration FTW) and Naruto snapped out of his sad moment.

"Hai! If we tire Kakashi-sensei out then he won't be able to try anything pervy on Iruka-sensei," Naruto whispered and he beckoned his friends closer.

* * *

As Kakashi made his way to the mission room he wondered what his students were up to.

'They did so much training that even I am feeling the effects, I wonder what's gotten into them,' Kakashi thought but al thoughts but were cleared upon reaching the mission room door. He pushed the door open and naturally found his target sitting at the mission desk.

He didn't fail to notice the bouquet of roses sitting on a nearby windowsill. Iruka looked up as the door opened and he felt a grin curl on his face but he hid it well. Izumo sat to one side of him and both brunettes shared a look before their plan was set into action. Izumo reached over to pass a file and made sure to lean into Iruka and whisper in his ear.

Kakashi frowned under his mask at the lack of distance, he was even more distressed when he saw Iruka blush slightly.

"The Copy-nin is at the door, shall we begin?" Izumo whispered and Iruka blushed at the thought of Kakashi watching him. Iruka's gaze looked up and he caught Kakashi's visible eye, Iruka cleared his throat and took the file. Izumo pulled away with a small smirk and he said the next sentence loud enough for Kakashi to hear.

"After work then? Most of us are going out to the bar later and we would love if you came Iru-chan," Izumo purred and they both had to stop themselves laughing at the nickname. Kakashi's throat became dry and his muscles felt tense.

'Izumo will get in the way of the bet, he'll….. distract Iruka. I'm not going to get rid of him because of jealousy…..nope….no way….,' Kakashi thought but his frown only deepened when he saw that Izumo still had a hand on Iruka. Kakashi leaned against a near by wall and pulled out his Icha Icha, his frown turning into a smile when he felt Iruka's angry glare on him.

'I am not disappointed that he didn't come over…. I am angry because of that filth is being displayed in public,' Iruka reasoned and he became slightly nervous as Genma came in. Genma leaned against the door frame with his senbon hanging from a predatory smirk. He walked up to Iruka, sat on the desk and leaned forward.

"Hey Iruka-sensei, Izumo-kun you two coming out tonight?" Genma asked and Izumo nodded and grinned back.

"Hai, if that's okay Genma-kun?" Iruka said shyly and both men suddenly felt the urge to hug the chunin but they resisted (God knows how?).

"Of course Iruka-sensei," Genma said and he handed the report in. Iruka looked over it and stamped it with a smile.

"Thanks for your hard work Genma-kun," Iruka chimed and Genma winked at him before leaving. Iruka pressed both palms to his cheeks to will the blush away and with only 3 people left in the room he decided to start his retaliation.

* * *

"Is there any particular reason you are in here reading that filth Kakashi-sensei?" Iruka said firmly but Kakashi didn't look up from his book.

"Maa, It's not filth Iruka-sensei it's good literature but as you've said before….. You don't need to read anything like this, besides I'm sure you could teach Icha Icha a few things," Kakashi said smugly and Iruka turned bright red in embarrassment, Izumo grabbed a nearby fan and tried to help the chunin take in air. Kakashi looked at the embarrassed flush and debated whether or not to kidnap the chunin back to his.

Iruka's flush turned from embarrassed to angry in 2 seconds flat but using all his patience he calmed his temper.

"I'm not discussing my personal life with you," Iruka growled and Kakashi lowered the book enough to peer over it.

"But that's what friends do," Kakashi sang and Izumo backed slowly away from Iruka who's eye had started ticking.

"Yes, that's exactly why we aren't doing it. If you remember… I don't like you," Iruka said playfully and Kakashi felt the urge to kiss the smirking mouth of the chunin.

'Wait..Kiss...what the hell? I can't be seriously…..' Kakashi thought and Izumo slipped out of the room unnoticed by both men. Iruka felt more and more agitated that he was being ignored.

'Maybe I should throw something at him or….' Iruka suddenly remembered something and he crossed one leg over the other and rested one elbow on the desk. The shift in movement caught Kakashi's attention and the book was stuffed back into his pocket. Kakashi gave a silent gasp as he looked into the chunin's brown eyes, the normally innocent eyes were sultry and smouldering as they looked at the Copy-nin. Using one finger Iruka beckoned the jounin over.

"Kakashi-sensei, Come here a moment I have something to give you," Iruka purred and Kakashi's mind was flooded with images of what the chunin could give him. Kakashi reigned his thoughts back as approaching your crush with a hard on was not an appealing idea. Kakashi stood in front of the desk and looked down at the younger man with an unreadable expression. Iruka reached into his chest pocket without losing eye contact and pulled out a slip of paper.

"What's this sensei? Your phone number?" Kakashi said hopefully and Iruka shook his head with an evil smile. Kakashi flipped it over and his eye widened.

"A detention slip? I don't think you can give me detention, anyway what have I supposedly done?" Kakashi asked in disbelief and Iruka made a circling motion with his hand. Kakashi flipped it over and read the back.

**Detention **

**With: Iruka-sensei at 3:30 p.m on Friday 13th June.**

**Reason: If you're going to pretend to be a student then I will treat you like one.**

**Tips of avoid trouble in future:**

**1) Naruto never knocks before entering.**

**2) Even at 18 Naruto still tackle hugs me when he sees me unless he is angry.**

**3) Naruto always asks to go out for ramen before he leaves.**

Kakashi blinked twice before looking at the chunin with a slight glare. Iruka gave an innocent smile and stood up.

"Do not be late Kakashi-sensei," Iruka uttered and he began to put the files back into the right drawers. Kakashi eyed the chunin with interest as he reached up on tip toes to put a final file away, Kakashi reached out and took the file with ease and put it in it's place. He smiled smugly down at the blushing chunin, who huffed and started packing his bag up.

"Maa, If you knew it was me all along then why did you…." Kakashi asked curiously but Iruka just shrugged as they left the room.

"I thought you should be educated on what the colours meant for future reference," Iruka said locking the door and checking it twice.

"Future reference? You want me to get you flowers again?" Kakashi teased and Iruka shook his head.

"Not what I meant, I mean the woman around Kohona are….. Unstable to say the least and if you give them a rose when they know the meaning and you don't then they could jump to conclusions," Iruka said sensibly and Kakashi smirked under his mask.

"I see, Shouldn't you go get ready for your night out?" Kakashi questioned and Iruka laughed lightly.

"Hai, I have to go pick an outfit out. Hopefully Anko and Kurenai are going to be there to keep the guys at bay," Iruka said more to himself but Kakashi replied anyway.

"What 'guys' are going?" Kakashi said stiffly and Iruka pretended not to notice.

"Oh well if Genma is going then so is Raidou and Izumo and Kotetsu, Ibiki, Asuma and Gai will probably turn up," Iruka counted them off on his fingers and Kakashi was struck with the horrible mental image of Gai chatting up an innocent Iruka. Kakashi shook his head and looked at the confused chunin.

"You know if you wanted to ask me on a date you could have just asked instead of confining me to detention," Kakashi leered and Iruka coughed into his hand to hide the blush.

"It's not a date," He stated blandly and Kakashi gave an upside down U smile.

"Detention begins with D and so does date, I knew you liked me," Kakashi sang and Iruka lost his temper.

"Shut up! I don't like you and that comparison is null and void! Chocolate and chains both start with C but that doesn't mean…." Iruka started and Kakashi grinned so wide you could see it through the mask. Iruka flushed scarlet and he looked at his toes.

"Not what I meant pervert," Iruka mumbled cutely and Kakashi had to control his thoughts again. They both walked in silence until they reached the front door, Iruka waved good bye to the chunin at the front desk before they left the building.

The cold air was good as it calmed the blush on his face and being cooped up in the mission room was no place for Iruka. Kakashi watched the man inhale the fresh air into his lungs with a soft smile. Iruka turned to leave but Kakashi caught him by his shoulder.

"By the way Iruka-sensei, I noticed the bunch of flowers in the mission room only had 5 roses. Where's the blue one?" Kakashi smiled and Iruka sighed and shook his head playfully.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, you must be seeing things," Iruka called over his shoulder as he walked away. A warm feeling welled up in Kakashi's chest as he watched the chunin leave.

'He does like me but I'll have to get him to admit it to win,' Kakashi thought childishly and he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

* * *

Charlotte: Okay, Another chapter done HIGH 5 People! **Hi5's**

Both: Thanks for reading, Please review ^_^ xx


	5. Chapter 5:Detention Slips Freudian Slips

Charlotte: Okay, This chapter is quite long but it's one of my best... in my opinion anyway lol

Iruka: Disclaimer: Charlotte doesn't own Naruto, the charecters etc etc but she owns a chair ^_^

Charlotte: I bet that's made you curious ;) xx Go ahead and read :D

* * *

**Game start**

Chapter 5: Detention slips and Freudian slips

Naruto used his spare key to enter Iruka's apartment and he put the take away ramen on the side.

"Iruka-sensei! I'm back!" Naruto called and he heard a muffled 'ouch' come from the bedroom. Naruto was tempted to run in and save his teacher from whatever had caused him pain but Iruka emerged smiling.

"Iruka-sensei? Are you okay? Was it a rogue ninja? Did you beat him? Didja? Didja?" Naruto clapped and Iruka smiled happily and shook his head.

"No, Naruto I was just getting some clothes out the cupboard and I hit my head on something," Iruka explained and Naruto looked deflated until he took in his teacher's attire.

Iruka wore simple black jeans with a brown t-shirt with gold claw marks at both sides. Iruka's hair was still tied back but the forehead protector was wrapped around his left wrist.

"Sensei? Are you going out?" Naruto asked confusedly. Iruka nodded and span around.

"Yeah I'm going out for a few drinks, do I look okay?" Iruka asked timidly and Naruto gave a thumbs up and a grin.

"Yeah, you look hot Iruka-sensei!" Naruto grinned and Iruka hit him round the back of his head. Naruto pouted and rubbed it gingerly.

"Itai! Why'd you do that?" Naruto whined and Iruka had to stop himself checking that the boy was okay.

"You don't call your teacher hot! It's…. Inappropriate," Iruka blushed and Naruto pouted before laughing.

"I just meant you looked dressed up… you're not going out with Kakashi-sensei are you?" Naruto said hesitantly and Iruka waved his hands in front of him quickly.

"Aa..No Kakashi-sensei isn't invited, Why?" Iruka asked as he fixed his ponytail in the mirror. Naruto sat on the blue couch and sighed deeply, Iruka sighed in return and sat down besides his student.

"It's just….. Iruka what is Kakashi-sensei to you?" Naruto asked and Iruka's eyes widened before narrowing in a glare.

"Naruto, What is the one thing more important then friends and ramen?" Iruka interrogated and Naruto looked appalled.

"Nothing is better then ramen! Or friends," He added with a smile. Iruka sighed and Naruto looked at his teacher with a bemused expression.

"Sorry, was just checking it was you. Kakashi-sensei and I are….. rivals in a way," Iruka ground out and Naruto looked with interest.

"What are you rivals for?" He insisted and Iruka thought for a moment.

"I don't know, we just….. Compete against each other… not for anything in particular. I'm not like Gai who will go and challenge him over everything but….. It's hard to explain it's grown up stuff!" Iruka finished stubbornly turning away from the blonde. He felt a warm hand on his shoulder and he turned back around.

"That may have worked when I was a child but…. I'm 18 now. I'm trying to understand but," Naruto explained and Iruka had an epiphany.

'He's always going to be my student and like a son to me but he's growing up,' Iruka thought fondly and he smiled at his former pupil.

"Okay, right now we're in the middle of a challenge. I told him I would never like him and he's trying to make me admit that I do like him," Iruka said almost sadly and Naruto pretended not to notice.

"Okay, so whoever admits they like the other first wins? Then what's the prize?" Naruto asked and Iruka looked blank for a moment. He brought a finger up to his chin in puzzlement.

"….I don't know, just the satisfaction of winning I suppose," Iruka said numbly and Naruto shook his head.

"Okay, so if you win and he says he likes you then what? Are you going to be friends or..?" Naruto questioned and Iruka's stomach tied in knots.

"I don't know, I genuinely don't know," Iruka mumbled softly and Naruto's arm went around his shoulders.

"You do like him though, more then just a friend," Naruto stifled and Iruka blushed before nodding. Naruto's grip tightened and Iruka felt it.

"Naruto?" Iruka whispered and the blue eyes looked at him sadly.

"Iruka-sensei, why him? You are the best and kindest person ever! You are like a father to me and you pick him, you deserve so much better," Naruto confessed and Iruka smiled and wiped away a stray tear that fell down a whiskered cheek.

"We don't choose who we fall for Naruto, you should know," Iruka said sternly and Naruto looked shocked.

"You know?" He said uncharacteristically shyly.

"I knew before you did, you and Sasuke are just a pair that are meant to be together," Iruka beamed and Naruto grinned back.

"I have to bring the teme back first," Naruto said confidently and Iruka nodded.

"You're still sad though," Naruto noticed and Iruka sighed deeply, he checked a nearby clock and decided he would arrive fashionably late.

"I don't like to lose Naruto, but if I do…. then I am content just being his rival," Iruka smiled and Naruto felt the urge to hit him…. hard.

"He doesn't like me back but that's okay, I'm…" Iruka started but Naruto interjected.

"..an idiot," He said and Iruka glowered angrily at him.

"You are! It's obvious he likes you but you're not going to believe me until he loses so….. GOOD LUCK!" Naruto shouted and Iruka let him off for the insult.

"I would help but I have a mission to get ready for," He said handing Iruka a scroll, Iruka speedily read it and furrowed his forehead.

"A C class perimeter check? Tomorrow night? That's not like you, usually you want a higher rank with more action," Iruka said suspiciously and Naruto looked serene.

"I know but…. When I saw this mission I had to take it, something inside me told me I had to," Naruto said and Iruka shrugged and pulled his shoes on. He pulled on a jacket and Naruto walked him to the door.

"Good luck on your mission tomorrow, stay safe," Iruka said hugging the boy and leaving.

* * *

Kakashi had no problem hiding his chakra and holding a henge but he was starting to get agitated. He was disguised as an average looking brunette as he sat at a table with 2 other people.

Well they weren't people but rather his nin-dogs henged into people, much to their reluctance.

"Why are we here again?" The redheaded girl asked. The short black haired man that sat next to her rolled his eyes.

"Because boss wants to stake out his mate, Uhei," Pakkun grumbled and Kakashi smacked the man's hand that was irritably drumming on the table.

"Not my mate, just wanted to see who would get in the way of our challenge," Kakashi said plainly and both dogs shared a look.

'and stop anyone else making a move on Iruka,' He added to himself. He looked at his companions with a sly smile. Uhei wore a pair of blue jeans with a white strappy top, bandages across the arms and a bandage wound round her head and tied in a bow.

"Yeah, but why do I have to be a girl," Uhei whined and Kakashi rolled his eyes.

"For varieties sake," Kakashi said trying to hear what the party were saying while still scouting out for Iruka. The black haired man with a wrinkled complex wanted to bite his boss but he held back as he had been told "Humans don't bite Humans". Pakkun played with his baggy jeans and his dark top as he settled his temper.

"So we've been waiting here a while, where is your ma…. Target, boss," Pakkun asked and Kakashi shrugged. As if on cue, Iruka rushed through the door and over to his friends.

"Sorry I'm late, Naruto had a problem and…." Iruka rushed and Kotetsu threw an arm around him to calm him. Iruka looked startled until Kotetsu whispered in his ear.

"Anko and Kurenai filled us all in, no doubt Kakashi is here somewhere so let the games begin," He smirked and Izumo winked at him. Kakashi gripped the table when Iruka didn't remove the arm but left it casually around him.

Iruka hurried over to Anko who was hanging off an irate looking Ibiki, she glared with her tongue out at Kurenai who was hanging off Asuma. Both men shared a look before sighing in defeat.

"Ummm Anko-chan? Kurenai-chan can I speak to you both?" Iruka said and both men cast a thankful look as the girls hurried over. The girls chatted away to Iruka and occasionally the other men would interrupt.

"We've organised a few things that Kakashi, being a ninja will obviously see. Genma will spike your drink, Izumo will stand closer to you then others and Gai will make an appearance but just act oblivious," Anko whispered so only the three could hear.

* * *

Genma stood around the side of the bar, unknowingly next to Kakashi's table.

Genma ordered Iruka a drink and Kakashi saw him pour in some white powder before stirring it with his senbon.

"He's drugging him!" Kakshi thought urgently but he knew he couldn't move from his spot without drawing attention. The dogs made small talk with him to make it less obvious they were listening but Kakashi's mind was whirling in anger and pain. With a sleazy smile Genma handed Iruka the drink. Iruka took it knowingly and thanked the man. Kakashi watched in slow motion as Iruka raised the drink to his lips. Iruka brought it back down with a suspicious expression.

"You haven't tried to spike my drink again, have you Genma-kun?" Iruka pouted innocently gnawing at his bottom lip. Both Kakashi and Genma's eyes were drawn to the movement and Genma smiled slyly.

"Like I would do that to you Iru-kun," Genma replied and Iruka raised an eyebrow.

"Raidou! Come here a second," Iruka called and Raidou was beside him in an instant with a confused look. Iruka handed the drink to Raidou with a sweet smile.

"Genma mixed up my order, here you have it," Iruka smiled and Raidou smiled back and began sipping at the drink as he walked away. Genma leaned in closer to the brunette and smirked at him.

"Works for me either way," Genma shrugged and Iruka chuckled. Kakashi felt his eyes widening as Genma leaned in closer to the chunin.

"The offer for you to come and play with Raidou and I is still open," Genma whispered sexily in his ear and Iruka turned his head slightly to shield the blush. Kakashi's grip on the table tightened.

"Genma-kun…" Iruka said batting his eyelashes slightly and Genma let his hand drift down Iruka's arm.

"I know, I know…. I wish you would get over that crush on that guy so you don't have an excuse to say no," Genma smirked and he turned and followed Raidou. Iruka blushed deeper as he ordered another drink.

Kakashi sighed in relief before a maniacal smirk graced the unknown face.

'Iruka likes someone, a male someone. I may get more out of this challenge then I thought,' Kakashi thought evilly and Pakkun cleared his throat loudly.

"Boss, you aren't wearing your mask to hide your face," He said, worried at the grin on his masters face. The smirk dropped and Kakashi blinked innocently at the dog turned human.

* * *

Kakashi's grip relaxed until Izumo swayed over to Iruka.

"Iru-kuuuun," Izumo slurred and Iruka shook his head with a laugh. Izumo stood next to Iruka at the bar and let his eyes wander of the chunin's body every once in a while, when their eyes met they shared a look.

"Maybe I should get Kotetsu to take you back to yours," Iruka considered out loud and Izumo pounced on the chunin, his arm wrapped around Iruka's neck and they stood centimetres away. The tight grip on the poor wooden table returned and the dogs began formulating a plan to get the master out of there.

Iruka steadied the drunk man and pulled him over to Kotetsu, as Izumo traded hands Iruka let out a squeak. Kakashi saw red as Izumo blatantly groped Iruka, Pakkun gripped Kakashi's white knuckles with his own hand to calm him. While being comforted Kakashi missed the wink between Izumo and Iruka.

'I wonder if I'm just imagining it but…. Why do I feel a possessive gaze on me,' Iruka thought innocently and he walked back over to Anko. Anko leaned against the bar pouting as Kurenai and Asuma danced on the dance floor.

"It's so unfair that Ibiki doesn't want to dance with me," Anko growled and Iruka giggled at her monologue.

"Ibiki is a good fuck buddy but I just….. I don't know," She said confusedly, it was obvious that a drunk Anko was a contemplating Anko.

"Not funny Iruka-chan, at least there's a chance your older man likes you back," Anko slurred and Iruka's eyes widened and he clapped his hand over her mouth.

"No, Anko-chan….. There isn't a chance in hell he likes me back," Iruka said honestly. Kakashi looked at the sad gaze and Uhei had to grab his other arm to stop him going to cuddle the chunin.

"Hey don't worry Iruka-chan because if I know….." Anko said quickly and Kakashi listened in for the name but before it could be said a large green blob appeared.

"Irrruukkaaa-sensei! Beloved teacher of my outstanding students!" Gai crooned and Iruka gave an innocent but polite look.

"Hello Gai-sensei, how are you?" Iruka said and he tried not to rub his head at the noise.

"I am in the days of my youth sensei! I feel as free as a bird and I am here to ask for the company of a youthful chunin," Gai smiled widely and Iruka tilted his head like a confused puppy.

"Huh?" Iruka replied and Kakashi prayed Gai wasn't about to do what he thought he was going to do.

"Shall we flee away and discuss this over dinner?" Gai said and he wiggled his caterpillars (opps I mean) Eyebrows suggestively. Iruka paled suddenly as he tried not to burst out laughing.

**{{OMG! I'm so sorry but this bit made me laugh so much I actually fell out my chair xD}}**

"Umm Gai-sensei I am really busy with academy stuff and it's late I have to go," Iruka said rushing out of the bar. Kakashi stood up and followed him out. The group high fived each other and turned to the redhead and her friend.

"Your friend rushing out proves it," Genma smirked and both dogs returned to their forms with a laugh. Nodding both dogs disappeared into smoke.

* * *

Kakashi made his way outside and saw Iruka leaning against the wall, inhaling the air like he had been before.

"Are you okay?" Kakashi asked and Iruka jumped at the voice before smiling gently.

"Yeah, sorry it's been a long day. I'm Iruka by the way," Iruka said bowing low and looking up at the taller brunette.

"I'm..Otedama** (1)**," Kakashi said quickly and he felt like bashing his head off the wall.

"Interesting name, sorry if Gai-sensei disturbed you," Iruka said and Kakashi raised a hand to stop the apology.

"It's fine, I was leaving anyway. I thought you might want someone to talk to, after all sometimes the best person to talk to is a stranger," Kakashi said happily and after a moment of consideration Iruka nodded.

They walked down the nearly empty streets of Kohona and chatted about random things.

"Okay, So about this crappy day?" Kakashi jumped in and Iruka blushed.

"It wasn't necessarily crappy but stressful. First I have this jounin that acts like a 5 year old that I'm in this….competition with. He has been...swe...annoying today, then my student Naruto accepts this strange mission and I thought going out would distract me from everything but it hasn't," Iruka sighed and Kakashi thought carefully about his words.

"So tell me about this mission that your student is being sent on," Kakashi asked curiously, he didn't remember assigning a mission.

"Well he is the action type so he loves high ranked missions but this mission is a C class perimeter mission. When I asked him why he took it he just said that his heart told him to. I'm probably worrying about nothing because he is very capable but every time something like this has happened then…. Something really big happens," Iruka said pressing his pointer finger against his lips.

'I wish I was that finger,' Kakashi thought dreamily before coming back to reality.

"You sound like you care about him and when I was travelling I heard of a strong ninja named Naruto who travelled with a legendary sannin. Everyone was singing his praises on how powerful he is…" Kakashi commended but he stopped when he saw Iruka's eyes become glassy.

"Really? Well… then I shouldn't worry. Plus I'll get to see him off tomorrow after class," Iruka beamed and Kakashi felt his heartbeat quicken. Iruka stopped outside his apartment and turned to look at his friend.

"Here's where I leave, will you be heading out soon?" Iruka asked and Kakashi nodded.

"I'm here on a visit from another land, with permission of course. I'm leaving back to my land tonight," Kakashi lied and Iruka sighed. **(rhyme xD)**

"Thank you for talking with me and walking me home, Goodbye Otedama," Iruka said unlocking the door and stepping inside.

"Wait! What about that jounin?" Kakashi asked suddenly and Iruka gave a cryptic smile with a far off look in his eyes.

"He's something," Iruka said warmly and he shut the door. Kakashi felt like his feet had been frozen to the spot as a grin appeared on the disguised face.

'He said I'm something! Wait… is something good or bad,' Kakashi thought as he made his way home

* * *

**(1) Otedama is a japanese childrens game where you juggle balls ^_^**

Charlotte: Well... Review guys and I'll love you for ever ^_^ Don't and I'll set Gai's caterpillars on you :) ~ Yay my first review threat ^_^ Where's my camera?

Kakashi: **Whistles innocently**

Charlotte: Do I want to know what you're using my camera for? ^_-

In the other room- Iruka: HEEELLLLPPPP!

Charlotte + Kakashi: **Both Blink**

Charlotte: I want copies :D

Kakashi: Done **Leaves**


	6. Chapter 6: Naked, Shuriken, Detention

Charlotte: WOW this one is the longest yet xD My fingers didn't seem to want to stop typing and my brain decided to end every sentence in a way I couldn't wrap up the chapter lol

Iruka: Disclaimer: Charlotte doesn't own Naruto, the characters etc and she knows she doesn't have to repeatedly type the disclaimer but it's the only way she remembers she doesn't own it ^_^

Charlotte: Lots of Onomatopeias in this one :D

Read and review xx Warnings for yaoi, language and implied smex between Koet/Izu.

* * *

**_Beep, Beep, Beep beeeeeeeep - SMASH!_**

Iruka craned his neck to check the damage and satisfied that it would last another day, he snuggled back under the covers. He cuddled his pillow close to his chest as he remembered the night before.

Naruto, Anko, Genma, Izumo, Gai **Shudder**, Otedama.

Iruka scrunched his eyes up tightly to stop tears seeping out.

'I don't even know if he was there last night, I'm not a naturally flirty person…. I can't keep acting….like that,' Iruka thought bashfully and he squeezed the pillow tighter.

'Today is going to be bad. Naruto is going on that mission, I have to deal with my gossiping friends and….. Detention with KAKASHI! Oh God, why didn't I think this through. Maybe he won't turn up…. No he will, he wants to win the challenge… just for the challenge,' Iruka thought dejectedly. He flung the duvet off him and stretched his joints out.

**_CRASH!_**

The bedroom door was flung open till it hit the wall and two grinning ladies stood there in their usual clothes.

"Need a pregnancy test Iruka-chan?" Anko teased but suddenly both pairs of eyes widened.

"KYA GET OUT!" Iruka bellowed and he threw his pillows at the woman until they shut the door.

* * *

Iruka padded about the kitchen wearing a pair of black pyjama bottoms and a large loose grey T-shirt. Both the woman sat at the table with hot mugs in their hands, Iruka brought his own mug over and they all sat at the table in silence.

. . . .

"I didn't know you slept in the nude," Anko said giving a cheshire cat grin and Iruka's face flushed 10 different shades of red. Kurenai just continued to sip away at the mug.

"You shouldn't have just burst in like that….. Pregnancy test honestly," Iruka moaned and Kurenai spluttered slightly.

"Well we don't need any confirmation that you're male," She giggled and Iruka cast her a glare.

"Actually we expected you to not be alone," Anko suggested and Iruka's eyes widened.

"What are you talking about? Kakashi didn't turn up last night, I didn't see him around the bar or later," Iruka huffed and both women shared a confused look.

"What about that brunette last night?" Anko said carefully and Iruka crossed his arms across his chest.

"I don't sleep with guys I've just met, besides he is here on a visit from somewhere else and left last night," Iruka clarified and Anko felt a vein throb in her head, Kurenai patted her knee soothingly and she exhaled.

"Okay, Iruka-chan so what's the plan today? Class starts in 2 hours," Kurenai changed the subject but Iruka was too dense to notice.

"Oh GOD!" Iruka yelled and he held his face in his hands. Iruka told them about what his day was like and they both remained blank.

"You…..gave the great…..copy nin….. Kakashi….. Detention?" Anko stuttered and they both burst out laughing loudly. Iruka grumbled to himself while he waited for them to calm down.

"I don't know why it seemed like a good idea at the time but….. I know I'll have him do the crappy mission reports he hands in again," Iruka said brightly and he missed Kurenai's quick jibe.

"or he could do you," Kurenai muttered and Anko elbowed her with a amused smile. After chatting and finishing the drinks they made to leave when Iruka stopped them.

"I still don't understand why you rushed in here?" Iruka asked but both girls sweat-dropped before fleeing out the door. Iruka looked at where they had stood before shrugging and going for a shower.

* * *

"So Boss, I don't get it. You were at his apartment but you didn't sleep with him," Pakkun asked sceptically and Kakashi ran a hand through his hair.

"It's not that I didn't want to, I'll admit I'm attracted but things just didn't seem right last night. He was stressed out with other things and I don't think I could've held the henge through the….excitement," Kakashi coughed into his hand and Pakkun rolled his eyes. Kakashi carried a tray with several bowls of dog food on it into the spare room. The sleeping dogs sprang to life and dashed for the food and Uhei looked up at his master with a glare, Kakashi rolled his eyes and gave him an extra bone.

He could hear Pakkun singing a phrase over and over from the couch.

"Yellow roooosseee, Yellow roosseeeee," Pakkun sang smugly and the memory of Iruka flashed through his mind.

"**Yellow meaning jealousy," **

He returned to the living room with a glare and sat down beside Pakkun on the couch with a sigh.

"Despite how I appear I wouldn't be that mean to him just for a challenge. Sleep with him and then in the morning be me and say 'Oh Hi Iruka, we had sex so you must like me'. I'm not that heartless," Kakashi pouted as he picked up his Icha Icha. Pakkun smiled knowingly as he chewed at a large bone.

"That's not all is it. You want Iruka-sensei to want to sleep with you and not….Otedama….. Seriously Boss you couldn't choose a better name," Pakkun said with an exasperated sigh. Kakashi blushed slightly and he gave a short bark of laughter.

"Okay, so I want him to want me and not that brunette I was last night, so what," Kakashi said defensively.

'Right my list of who to kill has got longer since last night: Genma obviously, Izumo, maybe Raidou and of course Gai. Maybe Pakkun for acting so smug,' Kakashi mentally tallied and Kakashi stood up with a yawn.

"Anyway I should get ready and go tell the team they have the day off, I think I'll leave out the part about me getting detention or Naruto will never let me live it down," Kakashi said walking towards the shower. Thinking of Naruto reminded him of the mission.

'Iruka's being a worry wart, Naruto is more then capable for the mission,' Kakashi defended as he grabbed a towel.

* * *

Kotetsu was half asleep as he used Izumo to keep him up, Izumo gave a fake eye twitch before moving out of the way. Kotetsu fell on the floor and crawled over to the couch to sleep on. Izumo looked up at Anko and Kurenai who had dragged the group from last night into Izumo's living room. Izumo moved about the kitchen making coffee for everyone and Genma and Raidou strolled in. Anko checked around the room to make sure no one was listening in.

'Right, Kotetsu on the couch, Genma and Raidou leaning on opposite walls, Izumo is playing housewife, Ibiki and Asuma are still asleep but we'll fill them in later,' Anko checked and she looked at the two fingers that were meant to be up.

"GOOODDD moorrnnninnngg!" Gai called happily and everyone covered their ears and eyes as the bright man walked into the room. Izumo rolled his eyes and threw a spare black dressing gown over the spandex man to dull the colour.

"How can you be so loud and bright in the morning," Genma grumbled and Gai gave him a thumbs up. Gai suddenly turned serious, although he generally was well insane, Gai could be serious when he wanted to be but quoting him:

**"Being the youthful me is far more fun then being serious!".**

Izumo handed everyone their drinks and Anko set hers down bitterly.

"We have a problem," She started and Izumo blew gently across his coffee before answering.

"What problem? I thought plan 'Scarecrow Dolphin' was a success, they left together didn't they?" Izumo questioned and Anko rubbed her temples as she remembered Iruka's innocence.

"I don't know what happened but Kakashi walked him home and left!" Anko squealed outraged. Many eyebrows were raised (even bushy ones) as Anko calmed down.

"Sorry I'm late," a new voice came from the open window and a pug stood there.

"Pakkun what was going on?" Kurenai asked and the pug jumped into the middle of the floor.

"Well according to Kakashi, Iruka was really stressed about something and he didn't feel right taking advantage like that," Pakkun yawned. Both girls shared a look before jumping up and down in happiness.

"He's finally realising his feelings!" They smiled and Genma rolled his eyes and turned to Pakkun.

"Shall I quote Kakashi's reasons?" Pakkun invited and a small smirk came across the senbon suckers face.

"Sure, let's hear," Genma said.

"Ahem! Despite how I appear I wouldn't be that mean to him just for a challenge. Sleep with him and then in the morning be me and say 'Oh Hi Iruka, we had sex so you must like me'. I'm not that heartless," Pakkun mimicked and everyone was torn between laughing and Kakashi's bluntness or sighing at his sweetness.

"Also I think the sentence 'Okay, so I want him to want me and not the brunette I was last night,' turned up as well," Pakkun said and both girls awed it.

"So what are we going to do?" Raidou said blearily and he glared at Genma.

"Well they have a perfect opportunity to solve it this afternoon, I think we should leave them be. Kakashi had been clued in to his feelings so things should run a lot smoother now," Kurenai proclaimed and Anko nodded finally.

"The perfect opportunity?" Gai asked and both girls giggled until Pakkun rolled his eyes.

"Stop giggling and tell them before I lose patience and do it," Pakkun growled.

"Kakashi henged into Naruto and gave Iruka a bunch of roses but because Iruka knows Naruto too well to be fooled…" Anko began but she broke into a fit of giggles.

"The 5 coloured roses in the mission room?" Izumo asked and he kicked Kotetsu, who shimmied over to make space.

"What do you mean 5? Kakashi picked out 6," Pakkun asked and Kurenai clasped her hands together.

"Awww Iruka-chan kept one," She cooed and Anko cleared her throat after the laughter had stopped.

"Anyway, Iruka played along but later in the mission office…. He gave Kakashi…..a detention slip!" Anko said and the boys burst out laughing, even Izumo whose laughter woke Kotetsu up in jealousy.

Genma moved over to Raidou to hold up the laughing man, Raidou was far too distracted to push him away in anger.

"You're kidding!" Genma roared and Anko shook her head violently.

"No I'm really not! For detentions there are two copies of the slip - one for the detainee and one for the teacher. I swiped Iruka's," Anko said waving the slip and everyone gathered around to read. In 10 seconds everyone was on the floor in laughter.

Izumo wiped his eyes with the back of his hand before he calmed everyone down.

"Well good for Iruka-sensei, Kakashi needed someone to knock him down a peg," Izumo stated and everyone laughed. Anko and Kurenai finally said their good byes and left to inform their men of what had happened.

"Hmm Is detention cool? Of course it is! My rival I will get detention as well!" Gai said flamboyantly and he rushed out the door. Raidou noticed Genma's arm around him and pushed him away angrily.

"Rai, stop being angry with me!" Genma whined and Raidou huffed and put his hand on his hips.

"Oh I'm sorry, are you talking to me? It's just I can't hear you well because I was drugged last night!" Raidou snapped and Genma tried to look innocent.

"Technical I was trying to drug Iruka but… Rai?" Genma started but his boyfriend pulled out a kunai and his eyes sparkled with evil intent. Pakkun growled and coughed slightly before turning to Izumo with a sneer.

"Next time you rut make sure to shower afterwards," Pakkun said and he jumped up on the windowsill but he called back one sentence.

"Tell your sleepy friend that too," Izumo blushed vividly and Raidou and Genma raised their eyebrows in unison. Izumo spluttered but when Kotetsu cuddled against him in his sleep he gave up.

"You're lucky the gossip girls weren't here, we already knew you were sexing each other," Genma said and throwing an arm around Raidou's shoulders the two left. Izumo stared with his mouth wide open at the shut door. Kotetsu stirred before sitting up and looking at his partner with a worried yet sleepy face.

"What is it? Do you have to go to the academy today?" Kotetsu started but Izumo shoved him off and began to walk like a zombie.

"Before Pakkun left he told me to tell you that you and I should shower after we rut because of the smell," Izumo muttered numbly and Kotetsu leapt up and embraced his boyfriend.

"Who…?" Kotetsu said and Izumo smiled slightly and tapped the arm around him gently.

"Only Genma and Raidou who claim they already knew we were 'sexing each other up'," Izumo laughed and Kotetsu snuggled into the smaller man. Izumo looked at a nearby clock that hung on the wall and be began to waddle forward with Kotetsu still attached.

"The longer you hold on, the longer it will take to get to the bedroom," Izumo scolded playfully and he found himself being dragged to his bedroom by Kotetsu.

* * *

Iruka looked up from the book he was reading and his eyes narrowed at the class sitting in front of him. They hadn't made a sound or tried some prank and this was unnerving for the teacher to say the least. Even Konohamaru wrote away at the paper in front of him.

"You've been exceptionally good class and because we have an hour and a half left till the end….. Shall we go outside and practice throwing shuriken?" Iruka said happily and the class erupted in cheers. Iruka escorted them outside and he set up the multiple targets.

"Okay get into 3 lines and you each get 2 shuriken, the first you throw so I can see your technique and the second I will help will to improve," Iruka announced and he moved against a nearby tree to observe them. After an hour of practice half the students had retired to the shade to read textbooks while the more adventurous students threw the shurikens with good accuracy. Iruka thought about shurikens and he unconsciously reached around to touch the scar on his back.

"Sore back?" Kakashi asked and Iruka pretended that the jounin hadn't startled him, even though he obviously jumped a few feet in the air. Kakashi sat on a low branch just above Iruka and watched the class with faked interest.

"No, it's a long story," Iruka clammed up and Kakashi frowned slightly at this. For some reason he found himself wanting to know more about the chunin.

"Can I hear it over dinner?" Kakashi asked hopefully and Iruka blushed without taking his eyes of his students.

"You aren't getting out of detention," He said sternly and a smile tugged at Kakashi's masked lips.

"Of course not, but I thought after detention we might as well grab an early dinner while we're out," Kakashi said smartly and Iruka tried to find a flaw in the plan.

"I don't like eating out," Iruka said and he felt butterflies in his stomach.

'I can't eat out with Kakashi when he gives me butterflies. Plus people will think we're on a date and it's just a challenge,' Iruka reasoned.

"If we have dinner, I'll make it at mine," Iruka said and Kakashi's jaw dropped at the invitation. Iruka's hand flew up to cover his mouth as he rethought his words.

"Not because I like you but just because you insist on dinner and I don't want to eat out. But we'll have to drop into the supermarket on the way to mine," Iruka blushed and he returned his gaze to his students. Kakashi's eye displayed a warm and amused look and Kakashi was glad no one saw him going soft.

"That's fine with me. You watch them closer when they work with Shurikens then kunais or other weapons," Kakashi observed and Iruka flushed darker.

"A bad experience with a Shuriken made me more aware, anyway how would you know that?" Iruka questioned without taking his eyes off the Shuriken and Kakashi thought a moment.

'Should I tell the truth and say I've been watching him for a good while or should I lie?' Kakashi thought and he made a decision.

"Maa, no reason you just seem more on edge," He lied and Iruka reclined against the tree slightly.

"I am not," Iruka pouted and Kakashi laughed quietly.

"So cute," Inner Kakashi said tenderly and Iruka was having his own thoughts.

"That's the first time I've heard him laugh, why do I want to hear it again?' Iruka thought. Kakashi went to speak again but Iruka shot out from under the tree to catch a stray Shuriken. Iruka's fingers closed around the Shuriken just before it hit Hibari. Moegi ran over to the other girl with tears streaming down his face.

"Hibari-chan I am so sorry, I was nervous and my hands were sweaty and…." Moegi started sobbing loudly and Hibari joined in after the shock wore off. The other students began shouting and Kakashi could feel his head throbbing.

'This is why I'd make a lousy teacher,' He thought but in a flash the only noise that was heard was Iruka's calming voice. Kakashi lazily looked over to the group. Iruka held both girls in a hug and he rocked them gently while shh-ing them. The other students quietened down and when Iruka finally let go they listened intently.

"Okay, I think It's time we talk about what just happens, because it happens a lot even to the most experienced ninja so don't worry. When you are using Shurikens, the surface can get coated with sweat and this makes them slippery. Don't worry Moegi, you didn't do anything wrong and you shouldn't worry either Hibari. While you are in my class, nothing will happen to you….." Iruka said proudly and the entire class jumped on him to hug him. Kakashi smiled and wished he had a camera.

"This is so worth what I promised the brats," Kakashi murmured.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

Konohamaru folden a paper shuriken and sharpened the points with a grin. Iruka was late for some reason and the class was loud and wild. The door slid open and everyone froze and waited for the usual shouting but none came, instead a tall silver haired jounin entered.

Konohamaru recognised him instantly and he jumped to his feet and ignore the chair that fell behind him. A hush fell over the class and no one moved a muscle.

"You're the Great Sharingan Kakashi! You're Naruto's sensei!" Konohamaru said in awe and Kakashi raised a hand and gave a wave. The class began to quietly talk about the rumours and Konohamaru rushed to the front.

'This must be the leader…..a Naruto enthusiast…..' Kakashi's genius mind thought.

"Ahh I recognise you, Konohamaru. Naruto talks about you. Listen can I ask you a favour?" Kakashi flattered and the boy nodded rapidly.

"Can you get the entire class to behave for Iruka-sensei, just for today…." Kakashi said and Konohamaru narrowed his eyes slightly.

"Why?" He said bluntly and Kakashi resisted the urge to tie the boy from the ceiling beams with chakra wire.

"Because I asked you to, It's grown up stuff but if you and the class can do it then I can guarantee something nice," Kakashi bribed and all the ears listened closely.

"When Naruto and I were in Rain we saw some native sweets and we bought back a few boxes. If Iruka-sensei isn't troubled and no one gets detention then you all get the boxes," Kakashi bargained and after a large group huddle Konohamaru shook hands with Kakashi.

**FLASHBACK ENDS**

**

* * *

**

After showing the children how to avoid the mistake, Iruka sent them home a few minutes early and moved back towards the tree. Kakashi was now sitting on the ground in front of it with his hands on his lap. Iruka moved next to him and slid down the bark to sit beside him.

"Technically you're 10 minutes early for detention," Iruka chuckled and Kakashi laughed quickly.

"Does that mean we can leave 10 minutes early sensei?" Kakashi teased and his visible went into puppy-dog mode. Iruka punched him in the arm and they both made their way to the classroom.

* * *

"Isn't the teacher meant to sit at the desk and not on it?" Kakashi said and Iruka ignored the copy-nin and looked at the clock.

"I'm cutting you a lot of slack here! You've been here for 40 minutes, spoken all the way through it and only re-written 1 report," Iruka said through gritted teeth and Kakashi rested his head on his hand with a bored face.

"Well these missions were a while ago and I have to remember what happened on them and….." Kakashi groaned and Iruka jumped off his desk and ran up to the desk the copy-nin sat at. He slammed both palms on the desk and glared angrily at Kakashi, Kakashi looked up with an unconcerned look.

'There's that feisty and passionate look, see if you'd done this in the beginning then we would never need to started this challenge,' Kakashi sighed inwardly but deep down he felt more then happy that the challenge had been made.

'We wouldn't have gotten this close otherwise,' Kakashi thought and he returned to the angry chunin.

"Kakashi-sensei….." Iruka ground out but Kakashi raised a finger and waved it warningly.

"If I'm meant to be treated like a student, then shouldn't you call me Kakashi-kun?" He said playfully and Iruka blushed slightly before continuing his rant.

"If you did the reports properly in the first place then you wouldn't have to do this! And if you think you can last the whole hour and a half and only complete one report then you are seriously mistaken!" Iruka yelled and Kakashi suddenly felt like one of his students.

"I will give you another detention if you don't complete at least 2 reports!" Iruka bellowed and Kakashi smirked at the flustered teacher.

"If you wanted a second date just ask…." Kakashi said and Iruka glared before smiling evilly.

"3 reports," He said and he sat down in his chair without another word until the full time was up. Iruka walked over to the desk and gave a questioning look. Kakashi handed him 4 completed reports and Iruka gave him a smile that made his heart skip a beat.

"I'm impressed, Shall we leave now?" Iruka said filing the reports away in his bag.

* * *

Charlotte: Technically I have been awake long enough to start hallucinating XS

Iruka: What do you see?

Charlotte: I see a man's face at the window ~

Kakashi: That's just the window cleaner...

Charlotte: Oh...OH! I'm in my pyjamas.. RUN AWAAAAAYYYYYY!

All: Thanks for reading, please leave a review :D


	7. Chapter 7: Dinner and Disruptions

Charlotte: This chapter if even longer then the last -_- darn you fingers xD

**ALSO BIG NEWS! I'm actually really enjoying writing this so until I'm done with this story... Tsunade's offer is on hold. **runs away from flying objects** The thing is that I'm still working out the kinks in that storyline so I'm trying to have a bit of fun with this.**

**So I'm asking everyone to review this story a lot to boost my confidence ^_^ The more reviews I get! The quicker this story ends!**

Iruka: Disclaimer: Charlotte doesn't own Naruto, the characters etc or "Pack up" by eliza Doolittle xx

* * *

**Game Start**

Chapter 7: Dinner and Disruptions

Naruto waited on the steps outside the academy for his favourite sensei. He'd been in detention well enough to know when it ends, he expected Konohamaru to come rushing out but he was shocked to see only two figures.

Naruto ran and tackled Iruka as he emerged from the doors. Iruka had expected something like that but nothing really prepared you for a Naruto hug. Kakashi looked at the two in interest as they both began to laugh…. Until Naruto noticed he was there. Naruto rocketed up and looked Kakashi up and down.

"What are you doing here Kakashi-sensei?" He gnashed his teeth and Kakashi raised a single eyebrow at him. Iruka got up and brushed the invisible dirt from his uniform.

"Kakashi-sensei had detention…." Iruka said and everything went quiet, no leaves rustling, no water flowing. Naruto looked at Iruka and back to Kakashi, this repeated a few times before Naruto collapsed in a fit of laughter. Kakashi pouted like a small child and Iruka placed a had on his shoulder to comfort him.

'He's touching me, actually touching me and I've not got an injury on me,' Kakashi thought smugly. Naruto got ahold of himself and Kakashi began to tease as payback.

"Yeah, Detention with no one else there. In Iruka-sensei's classroom for an hour and a half," Kakashi teased and Naruto's usually golden face turned white. Iruka, being the innocent and dense school teacher he is just shrugged and nodded.

"I was just coming to say goodbye before the mission and to ask if we can grab some ramen?" Naruto pleaded but Iruka shook his head for the first time.

"Sorry Naruto, I have plans for dinner. I'll treat you to double ramen when you get back," Iruka smiled and Naruto looked at Kakashi with rage.

"You… are having dinner with Iruka-sensei?" Naruto said protectively and Kakashi nodded eagerly before adding fuel to the fire.

"Yeah, we're heading back to Iruka's after we go shopping and then Iruka's cooking for me," Kakashi sniggered and Iruka finally saw the conversation for what it was. He blushed crimson and began to wave his hands.

"It's not like that its…" Iruka began but he gasped when Naruto pushed Kakashi against the wall of the academy. Kakashi didn't look surprised, he looked as if he let it happen.

"When I return….. If he's hurt….." Naruto grimaced and Kakashi looked serious before nodding.

"I wouldn't, give me a bit more credit," Kakashi sulked and Iruka sprang up and pulled the two apart.

"Naruto! He is a ninja of Kohona! He would never hurt a fellow shinobi," Iruka yelled and both taller men rolled their eyes at the innocent teacher. Naruto waved at Iruka and he headed off.

"Be careful!" Iruka called after him and only when Naruto was gone did Kakashi realised Iruka was trembling slightly.

'He's really worried about this mission,' Kakashi thought and he copied the earlier gesture by placing a large hand on the chunin's shoulder. Iruka wanted to reach back and grab the hand but he knew that was game over.

'The minute the game ends…. Things go back to the way they were before…' Iruka thought sadly and giving Kakashi a 'thank you' smile he walked on.

* * *

The supermarket wasn't very busy at that time of night luckily.

'God only knows what rumours would start if we were seen shopping together,' Kakashi thought as he watched the brunette scan the fruit for bruises or lumps. Iruka jumped and looked at Kakashi with a guilty look.

"What is it Iruka-sensei?" Kakashi asked quickly, he hated to see Iruka looking like a kicked puppy.

"I didn't even ask what you liked for dinner," Iruka blushed and Kakashi laughed out loud at the brunette's compassion.

"Anything you make will be fine but nothing fried or sweet," Kakashi said and Iruka sighed happily before turning away.

"Good, I was planning on starting with miso soup with eggplant and for the main I wanted to do salt-broiled saury, is that okay?" Iruka asked with his back to the astounded copy-nin.

'My absolute favourite foods, he must have some kind of radar between Naruto's ramen and Sasuke's tomatoes and now this,' Kakashi thought lovingly.

"That's perfect," Kakashi said and they continued to gather ingredients. After leaving the store they made their way towards Iruka's apartment with Kakashi leading the way. They arrived at the door and Iruka placed a bag in Kakashi's arms.

"Kakashi-sensei? You seemed to know the way to my home already?" Iruka asked genuinely confused and Kakashi sweated for a moment before a light bulb went off.

"Naruto has mentioned where you lived a few times in the past," He said. Iruka, satisfied with his answer, fished the keys out of his pocket and opened the door. They climbed the stairs and reached a door that read 'No.2 -Umino Iruka'. Kakashi took the bag from Iruka again and the chunin let them both in. He disabled the traps gracefully and let Kakashi step into the house with the bags.

Kakashi admired the house when he entered. The walls were painted a pale blue and the furniture and pictures were dark blue, it gave the room a light feel. Another word Kakashi would use to describe it was cosy, a small side cabinet held photos and there were various fingerpaintings pinned on the fridge. Iruka took the bags from him and began to set things out in the kitchen.

"Please Kakashi-sensei, come in and sit down," Iruka said calmly and Kakashi shut the door and perched himself on the arm of the couch. His eyes swept around until he looked at the window, the sun was beginning to set in a whole rainbow but Kakashi didn't watch it. On the windowsill was the crystal vase he had given Iruka with a single blue rose in it. Iruka brought a silver tray with two tea cups, a silver teapot and a milk jar on it, he noticed the copy-nin's trail of sight and blushed slightly.

"It matched the room so it seemed silly to waste it," Iruka murmured as he poured the green tea and Kakashi nodded automatically.

"Of course, though I'm surprised you don't have a dozen roses in the vase since you said you were surrounded by roses," Kakashi smirked and Iruka shook his head playfully.

"I miss the days I was surrounded by roses, living next to a florist was a luxury," Iruka sang and he smiled wider as Kakashi's mask moved, signalling his mouth had dropped open.

"You lied," Kakashi said bluntly and Iruka snorted before sitting in the dark chair opposite the couch.

"I didn't, you assumed. I never once said they were from admirers… When have I ever lied to you Kakashi-sensei?" Iruka said in a sickly sweet voice. Kakashi smirked at the chunin with a new sense of admiration.

'Sneaky, sneaky little chunin. You've lied before….. You do like me…..tonight I'll prove it,' Kakashi thought but Iruka let out a sweet but shocked gasp. Kakashi's head snapped up and he looked around for enemies.

"I'm sorry, I didn't even ask what you wanted to drink, I just brought over green tea and I know people usually like coffee but…" Iruka rambled and Kakashi laughed happily.

"Green tea is lovely Iruka-sensei, I only have coffee when I need to stay awake although I'm surprised you like it," Kakashi asked and Iruka blushed slightly.

"Well I have to admit that I didn't like it at first but Sasuke was the one who got me to like it," Iruka said plainly and Kakashi looked startled by this revelation.

"Naruto isn't the only student I ate with, I ate with Naruto because he was all alone…. But Sasuke was alone as well. We would meet up at this small tea house on the edge of Kohona. There was this huge beautiful lake and the tea house was right by the edge," Iruka reminisced and Kakashi smiled fondly at him.

'I think I want him to see me, no one has since Minato-sensei,' Kakashi thought and he reached up to grasp the fabric. Iruka looked startled and snapped his head down and he stood up.

"I'll start on dinner and let you drink your tea," He rushed and he dashed quickly to the kitchen. Kakashi suppressed a laugh at his companion and he pulled the mask down to drink the tea.

* * *

Iruka had his back to the older man as he prepared the eggplants for the soup.

'I nearly saw his face! Does he want to win so badly? I can't look at him, what about that rumour that you fall in love if you look at his face,' Iruka thought frantically and a small voice in the back of his head replied.

'Too late,' It said and Iruka felt his heart speed up as the voice echoed around his head. Kakashi finished his tea and he leaned back on the couch with a loud sigh, Iruka chanced a glance round and saw the mask was firmly back in place. He turned and walked over to the relaxed jounin.

"I've left it to simmer for a while, I apologise that it's taking a while. You can take a nap if you want?" Iruka said and Kakashi leaned back on the couch and closed his eyes. Iruka moved forward and picked up the second tea cup, he poured the tea into the cup and added the milk.

"I didn't know you could drink milk with green tea?" Kakashi said but his eyes remained shut. Iruka stirred the tea gently before taking a long sip.

"You can't but this is soya milk, it compliments the taste," Iruka answered and he took another deep sip.

"You can have sugar with green tea as well," Kakashi informed and Iruka smiled at the relaxed man, knowing he couldn't see him.

"I know," Iruka said, keeping half an eye on the starter.

"Then why didn't you bring the sugar out?" Kakashi frowned in confusion and Iruka let out a small giggle that was music to Kakashi's ears.

"Because I don't like sugar in green tea and neither do you," Iruka said slyly and the side of Kakashi's mask quirked up.

"Oh? And what makes you think that?" Kakashi said and he couldn't help but smile. They were still the same bickering rivals but this seemed much more intimate.

"Because earlier you said you didn't like sweet things, if you don't like to eat sweet things the you won't want sweet drinks….. Or so I assumed," Iruka finished and he inhaled the sweet scent of the tea.

"You assumed right," Kakashi replied and Iruka nodded happily to himself. Iruka set the cup down and went to prepare the rest of the dinner. Kakashi was just drifting off when he heard singing.

* * *

Iruka had finished the starter and the main course. He kept the main course in the oven to keep it warm and he began washing up the things he had used. His arms were elbow deep in the soft scented bubbles as he scrubbed the utensils.

_**Pack up your troubles,**_

_**In your old kit bag,**_

_**And bury it beneath the sea.**_

_**I don't care what the people may say,**_

_**What the people may say about me.**_

_**Pack up your troubles,**_

_**Get your old grin back,**_

_**Don't worry about the cavalry.**_

_**I don't care what the whisperers say,**_

_**Cause they whisper too loud for me.**_

Iruka sang softly and Kakashi silently sat up to watch the chunin say as he sang. Kakashi smiled and when the chorus ended he clapped. Iruka froze like a statue with a vivid blush on his face as he pulled the rubber gloves off and wiped his hand.

"K..Kakashi-sensei, I thought you were asleep," Iruka justified and Kakashi shrugged and stood up.

"I was woken up by an angel's voice," Kakashi crooned dramatically and Iruka laughed and tried to swat him but he moved.

"Honestly Kakashi-sensei….. You say the weirdest things," Iruka murmured and he brought the soup over to the table with a flourish. They both sat at opposite ends when Kakashi jumped up like he's been electrocuted. He walked over to the window, picked up the vase and placed it carefully at the one edge of the table.

Iruka raised an eyebrow but said nothing about the small gesture. Kakashi raised his hand to his mask and he kept eye contact with the chunin, Iruka bit down on his lip and began to look away. A knee brushed against his and he looked up instantly.

"Do you want me to…?" Iruka whispered.

"No," Kakashi said in a raspy voice, nervous about showing him. Kakashi slowly pulled the fabric down. Iruka's eyes took in the face bared to him, the sharp contours and the pale skin. Iruka's bottom lip fell open and Kakashi dug his fingernails into his palms to stop his thoughts trailing off.

'I'm not going to kiss him, I'm not going to kiss his lips, his soft looking lips, his sweet looking lips…..' Kakashi's brain was shutting down until the temptation was removed from him.

"Thank you for trusting me Kakashi-sensei," Iruka said with gratitude filling the deep brown eyes. Kakashi nodded and began to eat the soup.

"How is it?" Iruka asked anxiously and Kakashi looked up with a smile.

"It's great," He said and Iruka swallowed loudly. Kakashi raised an eyebrow in silent question and the chunin sighed.

"It's strange actually seeing your expressions, usually I can tell what they are even when you're masked but actually seeing them….. Just seems unreal," Iruka said cryptically and without the mask Kakashi couldn't hide the flicker of hurt too well.

"Oh Kakashi! I didn't mean strange is bad….. It'll just take some time to get used to it," Iruka said suddenly and Kakashi smirked. Iruka felt like he was Kakashi's prey, the smirk behind the mask made his knees tremble but without the mask it made Iruka feel like he was being devoured.

"No -sensei?" Kakashi joked and Iruka blushed brightly at his mistake.

"Sorry, I'll….." Iruka apologised but Kakashi held up a hand.

"Don't be, I like just Kakashi better," Kakashi said finishing off the soup and licking his lips.

"O...Oh I see, well… just call me…. Iruka then," Iruka stuttered and Kakashi smirked again. Iruka cleared up the bowls without looking the copy nin in his eye (He still had the forehead protector). Iruka brought out the second course and they ate the food happily.

* * *

"...Sakura did what? Oh I don't envy Naruto," Iruka laughed and Kakashi chuckled.

'This is has been surprisingly nice, but I have to get him to lose this challenge before we could become anything,' Kakashi thought and he put a new plan into action.

"Do you want me to make some dessert Kakashi?" Iruka asked politely but Kakashi shook his head.

"No I'm completely full, just tea will do and then we'll play a game," Kakashi smiled and Iruka gave him a suspicious look before nodding slowly. Iruka brought the silver tray over to the coffee table and he sat in the chair opposite the silver haired man.

"What kind of game?" Iruka asked as he blew on his tea and Kakashi had to restrain the smirk.

"20 Questions!" Kakashi clapped and Iruka looked sternly at him before agreeing.

'I don't know what he's up to but…. I won't lose this game either,' Iruka thought stubbornly and they began.

"You can ask anything and since I'm so nice, I'll let you go first," Kakashi teased and Iruka rolled his eyes before thinking.

"Okay? When were you born?" Iruka asked timidly and Kakashi brought a hand to his chin in mock thought.

"September 15th, Why do you wear your hair back?" Kakashi said solemnly and Iruka blinked his wide eyes. Whatever he had been expecting…. It wasn't that.

"umm…. It keeps my hair out my face," Iruka said turning away slightly and Kakashi didn't buy it.

"You're lying, you have to be completely honest or you can pass and chicken out but that means I win," Kakashi sang and Iruka pouted cutely.

"Fine, my father wore his hair in a ponytail. I remember my mother well but my father I don't remember as well, but I know they both were good ninja. It's almost a tribute to my father and besides I like having long hair," Iruka said as he looked at the floor.

Looking at the floor, Iruka didn't see the pale hand come up to pull the hair band free. The long hair fell around his face and the forehead protector dropped into his lap. Iruka looked up with apprehensive eyes. Kakashi was sat frozen looking at him, eyes and face both unreadable.

'He's beautiful, he genuinely is...' Kakashi thought dazedly.

"Ahem, My turn," Iruka smiled and Kakashi nodded.

"Be honest, when you first saw your genin team…. Did you think they would pass?" Iruka asked and Kakashi laughed loudly.

"Not a chance in hell, I didn't think they would but they proved me wrong," Kakashi said rubbing the back of his neck. Iruka took another sip of tea when Kakashi spoke again.

"So who did you last sleep with?" Kakashi asked bluntly and Iruka sprayed tea over him. Both were silent until Iruka couldn't help but burst out laughing at the tea covered jounin.

"I'm sorry Kakashi but….. that's personal!" Iruka blushed and Kakashi threw a challenging look. Iruka's nose scrunched up and he picked his nails.

"I've never slept with anyone," Iruka whispered and Kakashi had to strain to hear him.

'Part of me already knew the prude chunin was a virgin but… with the way he looks, why?' Kakashi pondered and he grinned at the chunin.

"Shut up!" Iruka snapped and Kakashi gave an innocent look.

"I didn't say anything, your question," He said with a bored tone and Iruka let his eye twitch.

"Why do you wear a mask and don't give me that crap about people falling in love when they see you." Iruka scolded and Kakashi struck a pose.

"Awww haven't you fallen for me?" Kakashi joked and Iruka felt the blood in his veins run cold.

"Shut up and answer the question," Iruka muttered and Kakashi's face fell for a moment.

'He didn't deny it,' He thought. He took a deep breath and looked the chunin in the eyes.

"I wear a mask because…. well the opposite of your hair. I wear a mask because I look too much like my father without it," Kakashi said and Iruka cast a sympathetic look.

" I don't know what to make of the great white fang, he went against the village but for a good cause so I could forgive that but…." Iruka ranted and Kakashi felt a strange feeling gather in his chest.

"But?" Kakashi prompted and Iruka blushed and looked angry.

"I couldn't forgive him for leaving you alone as a child, I couldn't forgive him for ending things and letting you pick up the pieces," Iruka finished and Kakashi felt like crying for the first time in years.

"I'm sorry that was out of line," Iruka muttered worriedly but Kakashi gave him a heart warming smile.

"No, it was being honest. You're the first person that really cared…." Kakashi said in disbelief and Iruka scratched his scar.

"It's just my nature, I can't help but care…. For students or teachers or anyone. Some ninja eh?" Iruka belittled himself.

"Anyway, so are you really the playboy everyone says you are?" Iruka asked playfully and Kakashi scratched his chin.

"Nope, ¾ of them are women who want to up their image by saying they slept with me, then….. Thinking about it I've only slept with 1 women and 2 men," Kakashi said and Iruka's eyebrows shot up.

"You're….?" Iruka began and Kakashi nodded.

"Bi, I can appreciate the beauty in both genders," Kakashi said softly as he kept eye contact with the chunin.

"My turn, are you gay?" Kakashi remarked and Iruka played with the end of his hair.

"Well…. I guess, I mean I've never had a girlfriend but I did have a boyfriend. So I guess I am," Iruka laughed and he tried to steer the conversation away but Kakashi caught on to it. Iruka's fingers itched as they reached around to stroke the scar on his back.

"Did he hurt you?" Kakashi said loudly and Iruka avoided his eyes.

"Let's postpone the game a moment, I want to hear about this," Kakashi said dangerously and Iruka gulped.

"You….. Probably remember Mizuki right?" Iruka started and Kakashi nodded with a sour look. When nothing else was said, Kakashi understood.

"You… and him?" Kakashi said bitterly and Iruka felt like sinking back into the chair.

"You have to understand, he was my best friend. He was always there whispering in my ear, telling me no-one would love someone like me besides him," Iruka remembered and his eyes grew cold.

"One night years ago, I was protecting Naruto from Mizuki and he threw a giant shuriken at Naruto. I jumped in the way and it struck me in the spine, I was lucky…. I could have been disabled by it but…." Iruka said and Kakashi's eyes widened immensely.

"Anyway, that's why I'm a little more edgy around shurikens," Iruka said and he let out a bitter laugh.

"Not exactly the best experience for my first boyfriend," Iruka smiled and colour returned to his eyes. Kakashi couldn't find anything to say but Iruka ignored this and started the game up again.

"My question, have you really memorised 1000 jutsu?" Iruka asked excitedly and he reminded Kakashi of one of his students.

"It'll be more now, I kind of lost count," Kakashi grinned and Iruka shook his head.

"I know you're a teacher but have you been on many missions?" Kakashi asked, interested in the chunin's experience.

"Umm let me remember: 288 D rank, 183 C rank, 90 B rank, 12 A rank and no S rank," Iruka listed and Kakashi nodded.

"Impressed?" Iruka smirked and Kakashi smirked back. This became tense and the air became heavy.

"Do you like me?" Kakashi asked seriously and Iruka just stared back into the blue eye with defiance.

"It's not your question," He defended.

"Answer it anyway," He persisted and Iruka knew that the game was ending.

'It can't be helped,' Iruka thought sadly.

"I do like you, happy?" Iruka snapped but he couldn't say any more. A soft pair of lips pressed against his own, Iruka's own eyes shut automatically and Kakashi pressed harder against the lips.

'No, It's a game! He doesn't care! He could have anyone! He's trying to hurt you like Mizuki!' His mind screamed and Iruka pulled back immediately and stood up with a hurt expression. Kakashi looked confused but didn't say anything.

"What winning wasn't enough? You had to humiliate me too," Iruka snapped and tears gathered in his eyes, Kakashi jumped up to comfort him but a knock at the window stopped them.

Kakashi's mask was firmly on his face as the window was flung open by Pakkun and an Anbu member.

"We have to leave right now! It's life or death!" Pakkun hurried and Kakashi nodded and watched as the two retreated to the next roof. He turned to look at the chunin that was fussing about in the kitchen.

"We'll talk when I get back," Kakashi said quickly but Iruka waved his had to dismiss him.

"Don't bother, I have a lot to deal with at the academy because exams are coming up and… I'll see you the next time you piss Naruto off," Iruka said with a fake smile. Kakashi tore himself away with an angry sigh and followed his dog.

Iruka picked up the blue rose with pain evident in his eyes, he kissed the petals gently before throwing it in the bin with a sigh.

"Game over," He breathed.

* * *

Charlotte: Okay, Don't start throwing shoes at me yet! No love story ever runs smooth but I have a good reason so keep reading and find out.

Iruka: You'd better... i just had to throw away a flower again! What have you got against them!

Charlotte: NOooooo i love flowers it's just meant to be symbolic.

Thanks for reading xx Please review !


	8. Chapter 8: Returns and revelations

Charlotte: Wow long one again Ha ha x The one is EPIC! It felt so action-y that i was tempted to grab some popcorn while i was typing it.

Iruka: Disclaimer: She doesn't own it... nope...nada...nil...zilch...

Leave a review ^_^

Btw. I don't know what religion they Naruto characters are so the prayer I put in was just one I made up lol xxx

* * *

**Game Start**

Chapter 8: Returns and Revelations

Kakashi ran in line with the anbu and Pakkun flew behind him at high speed.

'I didn't mean to interrupt them but I had no choice,' Pakkun mused and they ran towards the gates.

"This better be important," Kakashi growled at the anbu, who was glad he was wearing his mask or he would've started crying in fear.

'This is just brilliant! First Iruka gets the wrong impression at the kiss, then he doesn't want to see me anymore and now I'm being dragged somewhere,' Kakashi thought angrily and Pakkun sighed deeply.

"Boss, I smelt one of your students blood…..lots of it," Pakkun said gravely and Kakashi sped up quickly.

'Naruto!' Kakashi yelled in his head.

* * *

Naruto couldn't believe his luck, he sent his team mates away and headed towards what he hoped wasn't a dream. His team were reluctant to leave him but he was team leader, so they returned to Kohona.

Naruto dodged in and out of trees until he reached a sheltered clearing, a large waterfall ran down into the pool in the clearing but Naruto wan't looking at it. He looked at the lean figure that sat with his back to the cliff, in a pool of his own blood. The black hair had lost it's sheen and he clenched his hand tightly around his stomach to lessen the bleeding.

Naruto was in front of him in a second and he examined the wounds carefully, two confused obsidian eyes looked at the tall blonde.

"Naruto? What are you doing here?" Sasuke croaked and Naruto ignored him and frowned at the wounds.

"You're back, Sasuke," Naruto whispered, more to reassure himself then anything else.

"I didn't intend to end up here," He replied coldly and he uncurled his hand which held a familliar ring in it. Naruto's eyes widened at the object before looking straight into Sasuke's eyes.

"You killed Itachi?" He asked and Sasuke nodded gently and gave a half smile.

"Yeah, I can die with no regrets now," Sasuke said closing his eyes but Naruto slapped his cheeks to keep him conscious.

"Shut up Teme! You're coming back to Kohona! Everyone has been waiting! Everyone has missed you! They don't hate you! They know what you had to do! They would have done the same if in your position!" Naruto yelled and Sasuke shook his head.

"If I go back to Kohona, I'll be executed or imprisoned the rest of my life. I'd rather die here and save everyone the trouble," Sasuke snarled and Naruto rested a hand on Sasuke's cheek.

"I would never let them do that teme, I'm next in line to be Hokage you know. Plus the Old Hag wouldn't punish you too much. Sure there will be some anbu watching you for a while but….." Naruto begged but Sasuke used his remaining strength to push the blonde away.

"You shouldn't trust me, I might try to kill you again," Sasuke winced and he hung his head. Naruto could feel the regret in his words and he crawled forwards again.

"You regret it?" Naruto asked grabbing the pale man's arm gently. Naruto looked into the black eyes and saw something that made tears dribble down his face. The dull black eyes that Sasuke had when he tried to kill him, the dark eyes that worked with Orochimaru….. were gone. The dark eyes with a hint of light in them stared back into the bright blue.

"You're different, you aren't the same troubled boy that left Kohona for power. You aren't the cold hearted killer that did anything to achieve his goals. I see light in your eyes Sasuke! I'm not letting that light go again! I'm not letting you go again!" Naruto yelled and Kakashi stood a few feet behind him in awe. Sasuke looked past the blonde and into the blue eye of his teacher.

"Sasuke, he's right. We aren't letting you disappear on us again," Kakashi confirmed and Sasuke gave a small smile.

"I don't deserve anything from you…" Sasuke whimpered before his head fell to the side. Naruto checked his pulse and sighed in relief when he could feel it. Tsunade dashed into the clearing with a determined face, she spotted the fallen Uchiha and rushed over to begin healing. She lay Sasuke's body on the ground and she fed chakra into the wounds, Naruto sat beside him and held the pale hand tightly.

"He killed Itachi, he was ready to die… but I saw something in his eyes Tsunade-hime! He's not the man who tried to kill me! He's different, more fragile and broken! But I'll fix him!" Naruto yelled and Tsunade was shocked at the use of her title.

"I've fixed most of the injuries but I can't stop the main wound here, we need to get him to the hospital," She demanded and in a large smoke cloud, they all were at the hospital.

* * *

Izumo tapped the school desk he was sitting behind with a pen. The class looked up at the annoying substitute with a crowd of glares.

"It was fun without MokuMoku-sensei for a while but he's more annoying then Konohamaru in Iruka-sensei's class," A blonde girl whispered and her friends nodded in agreement.

**Tap Tap Tap Tap Tap Tap**

A small brunette in the front row stood up with a growl and he looked at the chunin.

"Can you stop that?" He said coldly and Izumo looked serious for a second before sticking his tongue out.

"I'm the teacher," he sang and the boy sunk back into his chair. The door slid open and MokuMoku-sensei stood there with an annoyed look, Izumo waved to him and disappeared in a puff of smoke. The kids jumped up and all leapt on their teacher.

"Aaa My LEG!" MokuMoku yelled as the children bombarded him.

* * *

Izumo walked down the hall to Iruka's classroom and he knocked and walked in.

Anko was sitting at the desk with her legs crossed on top of it. Izumo raised an eyebrow and sat on the corner of the desk and watched the frightened children.

"What did you do to them?" He said. Anko span a shuriken around her finger and gave him a bored look.

"One of them threw something at me when I came in, so I just informed them that if anyone threw anything at me or Iruka-sensei then they wouldn't have a hand to throw with," Anko chirped and Izumo rolled his eyes.

"Of course…. Where is Iruka-sensei?" He asked and Anko looked worried.

"I don't know, he didn't turn up this morning and I had to fill in. Plus because I had to babysit these brats, I haven't been able to check on him," Anko pouted and Izumo crossed his arms worriedly.

"Iruka-sensei never misses school….. I'll go check on him," Izumo said turning around and running to Iruka's apartment.

* * *

Iruka lay on his bed wearing just pair of black pyjama bottoms, his hair fanned all about his face and he hugged a pillow tightly.

'I'm a coward, I should be going to check on Naruto but I'm,' Iruka thoughts were cut short by Izumo appearing by the end of the bed with his eyes shut.

"Iruka! Are you decent?" Izumo called and Iruka flushed before poking him in the side. Izumo opened his eyes to greet the chunin when he saw the large red rings under his eyes.

"I'll make you some coffee, Izumo-kun," Iruka jumped up happily and he ran into the kitchen. Izumo raised an eyebrow and followed. Iruka poured them both coffee and they sat down on the couch.

"Iruka-kun?" Izumo asked timidly, he was aware of the chunin's temper.

"Hm?" Iruka replied tiredly. He'd been up all night crying so sleep deprivation was setting in.

"Are you okay?" He continued and Iruka smiled brightly at him.

"Of course! I'm… just not feeling too well and I had a few sick days so…." Iruka explained but he stopped when he felt the disbelieving gaze on him.

"Tell the truth," Izumo said through gritted teeth and Iruka sighed.

"Kakashi was here last night for dinner, after detention he insisted and I didn't feel like going out. Dinner was fine and everything was okay, then he started asking questions about my scar on my back and Mizuki…." Iruka said to the carpeted floor and Izumo's eyes widened in anger.

"How dare he!" Izumo yelled but Iruka ignored the outburst and carried on.

"No, I was the one who wanted to tell him but then he made me say I liked him, then he kissed me and left out the window," Iruka said and a tear slid down the tanned cheek. Izumo slung his arm around Iruka's back and cuddled him close.

"Even after I told him about Mizuki….. He still humiliated me," Iruka cried and Izumo stroked his hair gently.

"Ever think…. Maybe he did like you?" Izumo said and Iruka shook his head into Izumo's chest.

"The reason he left was a emergency mission… he should have been back by now….. If he liked me then….." Iruka said and he jumped up and wiped his eyes with his hands.

"Well the game is over and things go back to the way they were," Iruka smiled softly and Izumo nodded cryptically. He downed his coffee in one and giving Iruka a hug, he returned to Anko.

* * *

Iruka (now clean and dressed) walked down to street towards Ichiraku. He walked with a small hop in his step as he thought about meeting Naruto. He peered into the shop and was startled when he didn't see the blonde eating bucket loads of ramen.

"Has Naruto been in today?" Iruka asked Teuchi, who shook his head and continued serving people. Iruka walked away with a small frown until something hit him like a lightning bolt.

**It's life or death!**

Iruka's eyes widened and he sprinted to the hospital with all his might. He slid around the slippery hospital floors until he turned a final corner and saw the blonde leaning against the wall. Naruto looked up and Iruka and tackled him as Iruka ran towards him.

"Naruto! You're going to hurt Iruka-sensei one of these days!" Sakura scolded but she didn't try to separate the two. Iruka looked down at Naruto with relief and Naruto looked confused at Iruka's face.

"I was so worried, all I heard was life or death and I thought you…." Iruka babbled and Naruto snuggled into Iruka's chest with a small laugh.

"I'm absolutely fine!" He said standing up and flexing his muscles and Iruka rolled his eyes as he stood up. He brushed his clothes down and finally noticed the group of teenagers sitting on the chairs nearby.

"Hi Iruka-sensei," Ino, Chouji, Lee, Hinata, TenTen and Kiba sang and Iruka waved to them. Neji, Shikamaru and Shino all nodded in acknowledgement and Iruka bowed politely.

"What's everyone doing here?" Iruka asked and the room was silent. Sakura walked up to a nearby door and tilted her head. Iruka saw the light above the door glowing red.

"Someone's in theatre… who?" Iruka asked and Naruto held onto Iruka's arm to steady himself.

"On my mission last night… I found Sasuke… he just killed Itachi and was dying," Naruto said quietly and Iruka felt his breath stop. He dropped into a nearby chair and Naruto held on to his teacher and sat in the chair next to him. Naruto sat back against his chair with both hands in his lap. Everyone looked worried as they waited for news. Naruto's deep breathing was the only sound.

"DAMN IT!" Naruto yelled, jumping up and punching the wall. Sakura looked at him with sympathy, normally she would hit him but he was already hurting.

"Naruto," Iruka said in a warning voice and Naruto dropped back into his chair with an angry grunt.

"I can't do anything! He's in there dying and I can't do anything!" Naruto half yelled and half sobbed. Iruka sighed and held out his right hand, palm facing up. Naruto looked at it before putting his left hand on top and linking the fingers.

"Pray," Iruka said firmly and both men closed their eyes. The other students watched the two with soft smiles and they joined hands as well. Iruka opened an eye and cleared his throat.

"Okay, repeat after me: We pray to you almighty Deity," Iruka began.

"_We pray to you almighty Deity,"_

**To spare out friend's life.**

_To spare our friend's life._

**To return him to us, where he belongs.**

_To return him to us, where he belongs._

**We offer you our faith and trust.**

_We offer you our faith and trust._

**Aid Tsunade-hime in healing his body.**

_Aid Tsunade-hime in healing his body._

**So we may heal his mind and soul.**

_So we may heal his mind and soul._

**Let Uchiha Sasuke live, Amen.**

_Let Uchiha Sasuke live, Amen._

Everyone opened their eyes but their hands remained clasped in their friends. Tsunade wiped away a stray tear after hearing the soft prayer from the waiting room outside. She looked down at the unconscious boy and gave a determined grin.

"Don't die on us Uchiha, they need you" She whispered and she dug in.

The hands were finally dropped and everyone felt slightly more relaxed. Iruka stood up and stretched.

"Does anyone need anything? A drink or something? I'm getting a bottle of water anyway," Iruka smiled and everyone shook their heads except Shikamaru who looked at his teacher.

"Aren't you supposed to be teaching at the academy just now?" He stated and Iruka's body became tense. Iruka laughed and scratched his head.

"Actually I'm taking a day off…. I wasn't feeling too well," Iruka lied and the students didn't need Byakugan to see it. Naruto stood up and crossed his arms.

"What did Kakashi-sensei do?" Naruto announced and the teenagers were shocked. Iruka blushed slightly before looking at his feet numbly.

"Nothing, Naruto. The challenge is over….. things are going back to the way they are," Iruka said smiling but a vein appeared on Naruto's face. He opened his mouth to argue when he looked behind Iruka. Iruka didn't have to turn to know who was behind him. He felt the warmth radiating and a large hand gripped his wrist. Kakashi spun Iruka around to face him.

"I _need_ to talk to you," Kakashi said seriously and Iruka tried to snatch his hand away.

"You _need_ to get your hand off me," Iruka replied coldly and the others watched with interest. Kakashi glared slightly before uncurling his fingers and Iruka gripped his sore wrist gently. Iruka looked at his students with a fake smile.

"I'm going to get some water, _Naruto," _Iruka said calmly. He walked away and around the corner and Naruto stood in Kakashi's way.

"I told you yesterday, Do Not Hurt Him! Why the hell is he HURT?" Naruto seethed, he tried not to yell and distract Tsunade. Kakashi sighed and looked the boy in the eye.

"I don't know. Everything was going fine and then…. Suddenly he doesn't want to know!" Kakashi muttered and he disappeared into smoke.

* * *

Iruka stormed into the bar and sat on a stool, he was so angry with himself that he didn't notice his friends watching him with apprehension. Kurenai made contact first.

"Iruka-chan, Izumo told us….." She whispered and Iruka turned to look at her with hurt eyes. She hugged him tightly but he remained motionless. The others joined around and ordered in drinks.

"Sasuke is in the hospital, Naruto found him last night on his mission. It's touch and go," Iruka mumbled and the adults shared a shocked look. Iruka rested his elbows on the bar and his chin in his hands.

"I just can't deal with all this. School exam preparations, Sasuke's return, Kakashi's delusions," Iruka snapped and Anko pressed a hand to his scar on his back. Iruka shot up and looked at her angrily. The others said their goodbyes and let Anko deal with the problem.

"I understand what you're doing, it's not just a challenge…. He likes you too," Anko spoke as if talking to a child and Iruka scoffed.

"He likes you and I know why you're pushing him away," Anko continued and Iruka just kept looking forward.

"You are an amazing person, just because he is a different level or a 'legendary' jounin doesn't make you any less worthy of him," She said and Iruka looked at her with pity.

"You don't get it, you're a jounin. A gorgeous female jounin. I know he's Bi but he'll have to rebuild the Hatake clan one day. I can't be with him and know one day he'll go off and sleep with some woman and she'll have his child," Iruka whined and Anko pushed a glass of water towards him. Iruka drank the cool liquid and he traced patterns in the condensation.

"He doesn't have to rebuild his clan. Anyway you never know with the jutsu's they are learning. They might find a way to impregnate a man," Anko comforted and Iruka sighed heavily.

"And they might not, that's not the only thing…" Iruka whispered and Anko nodded and pressed her hand gently against the scar.

"Do not let Mizuki control you, you deserve to be loved," Anko said sternly and Iruka shook his head.

'I don't deserve love, someone like me doesn't deserve it,' Iruka thought and he thanked Anko and walked back towards the hospital.

* * *

A week passed and Sasuke was still in a coma in a clean hospital room. Naruto was constantly at his side but this didn't surprise anyone, it was being obvious to everyone how the blonde felt about the Uchiha.

It was one of the rare occasions that Naruto wasn't by Sasuke's side instead he was out at the Yamanaka flower shop. Iruka was good friends with Inoichi Yamanka.

"Iruka-sensei, How nice to see you," Inoichi greeted and Iruka smiled happily in return.

"Ino! Show Iruka-sensei the best flowers of course, I still wish you worked here instead of the school, you know all the flower meanings and are great with flowers," Inoichi pouted and Naruto laughed.

"If you'll excuse me, I have some ninja to interrogate. Bye Iruka-sensei, Naruto-san," Inoichi said leaving the shop. Ino flicked her hair over one shoulder and watched the two men look at the flowers. Naruto picked some flowers he thought were pretty and left Iruka to rush and check on Sasuke. Ino smiled down at Naruto's choice in flowers. Iruka smiled at her gently.

"Naruto sure knows how to pick them, do you know the meanings Iruka-sensei?" She asked with an amused voice and Iruka nodded and picked up the yellow-orange moss roses.

"Moss roses are a confession of love," Iruka smiled and Ino nodded happily.

He traced his finger over the red tulips that lay on the counter.

"Red tulips for undying love," Iruka sighed and Ino arranged the two types of flowers in a flamboyant bouquet. Iruka picked up the last bunch of flowers and handed them to her.

"Blue forget-me-nots for True love," Iruka said dreamily and his mind wondered to the masked copy-nin for a moment before he shook his thoughts clear. Ino looked at the colourful flowers and wrapped them carefully.

"At least he'll know they're from Naruto from the colours," Ino joked and Iruka agreed. She turned and looked at the flowers Iruka had picked with a gentle smile.

"May I?" she offered and he nodded politely. She took the small white flowers from Iruka and spread them out.

"Lily of the valley for… the return of happiness," She grinned and Iruka gave her the next flowers.

"Pink peonies for healing, that's a good one to get Iruka-sensei," She said mixing the flowers up. Iruka handed her the peach flowers and she giggled.

"Peach Azalea meaning….. 'Take care of yourself'," Ino finished and she handed both bunches of flowers to the brunette.

Iruka walked towards the hospital and he let his mind wander.

'It's been so peaceful this week… he'll be back from that mission soon. What am I going to do? It's been torture without him yet I know it would be even worse with him here. He deserves better then someone like me,' Iruka thought sullenly. Pushing the door open he saw Naruto sitting on the small plastic chair next to Sasuke. Naruto grinned happily at his teacher and he took the colourful flowers. Both bouquets were placed in nearby vases on the bedside table.

"Kakashi-sensei will be back soon…. Well if Anko-san hasn't killed him on the mission," Naruto joked and Iruka faked a laugh.

"You can't keep running away from this," Naruto said seriously and Iruka ruffled the blonde hair.

"When he gets back, I'll talk to him," Iruka stated firmly and Naruto nodded and grinned evilly. Iruka raised an eyebrow as Naruto shuffled closer on his chair, making small squeaking noises.

"Sooooooo….did you see under the maassskk," Naruto sang and Iruka blushed cherry red.

"You did!" Naruto grinned and Iruka nodded shyly.

"It was….. Amazing," Iruka sighed dreamily and Naruto made a retching sound. Iruka made to swat him when they both heard a small groan. Sasuke's eyelids flickered and both men ran to the bedside.

"Sasuke? Sasuke? Old Hag! He's waking up!" Naruto screamed and Sasuke opened his eyes slowly.

"Do you have to be so loud dobe," He moaned and made to turn over but Naruto glomped him. Iruka yanked the blonde off the injured boy with a glare.

"Uzumaki Naruto! Don't you dare put too much pressure on him! He's just recovered!" Iruka yelled and Sasuke shook his head slightly. Both men gave sunny grins to the last Uchiha and he returned with a half smirk.

"But Iruka-sensei! He called me dobe! Just like old times!" Naruto sobbed happily and Tsunade appeared in the doorway. Naruto saw her and ran to hug her but she stepped to the side and Naruto hugged the corridor's wall….hard.

* * *

Sasuke was up and running by the end of the afternoon and even though he was fragile he wanted to spar and train up. Tsunade placed anbu outside the room and they didn't let anyone in. The teams stood outside the room and yelled angrily at the masked men but they didn't move. Iruka walked down the hall and saw the commotion. He put his basket of tomatoes on a nearby chair and walked over with a frown.

"What is going on?" He questioned and the anbu placed a hand on his chest, Iruka looked down at the hand before looking up at the mask.

"No one is allowed in," He said coldly and Iruka gave him an icy glare. All his former students stood back and gulped.

"I see," Iruka smiled politely and exactly 4.7 seconds later both anbu were on the floor with concussion. Iruka rested a foot on the head of the anbu that had touched him.

"If I want to see one of my students, I damn well will! And if his friends want to see him then they will be allowed!" Iruka growled and picking up the tomatoes he strolled into the room. The others shuffled in behind him.

After visiting the Uchiha everyone was ushered from the room by Tsunade who shook her head at Iruka with an amused smile.

"You took out my anbu in under 5 seconds, you should be at least jounin if not anbu," She said and he scratched the scar on his nose modestly.

"I love the students too much," he replied and she nodded and left him alone with Sasuke.

Sasuke looked sadly up at his former teacher, Iruka sat on the cold plastic seat and waited for the boy to talk.

"Everyone is….. It's strange… Tsunade-hime promises all I'll get is anbu guards for a few months… I don't deserve this…" Sasuke murmured and Iruka smiled at the shy boy.

'He's just like he was when we first started going out for tea, we'll just have to build it all up again,' Iruka thought and he placed a comforting hand on Sasuke's wrist.

"You deserve to be happy after everything Sasuke, they all want you to be happy because you being here makes them happy. It's better not to question why you make them happy but rather focus on the fact that they are happy with you," Iruka explained and Sasuke shrugged and began to eat the tomatoes. Iruka smirked at him and Sasuke raised an eyebrow and smirked back.

"What is it?" He asked and Iruka gave an innocent look.

"Oh nothing, just usually I would tell you to not eat them all at once, however this once I think you can," Iruka said and he walked out the room to leave the Uchiha alone. Sasuke stared at the door and then at the basket, he dug through it until he saw the bottom. He smirked and set the tomatoes aside.

* * *

Kakashi sat up on a low branch of a tree and looked down at his team mates. Izumo set up the tents for their last night before they reached Kohona and Anko stood next to him and glared non-stop at Kakashi. Kakashi sweat-dropped and jumped down, knowing it would be better to face her when Izumo was awake as a witness.

"Okay, tell me why you are angry? Do you think it's a subconsious thing that stems from daddy issues in your childhood," Kakashi analysed and Anko was literally foaming at the mouth as Izumo held her back.

"Iruka-chan! That is my problem with you!" She yelled and Kakashi glared back.

"I've tried again and again to understand why Iruka is angry and not interested but if you'd like to clue me in," He snarled and Izumo pushed Anko to sit on a log and Kakashi leaned up against the trunk of the tree.

"Understand something Kakashi, Iruka is a fragile person. He trusted Mizuki with everything including his heart. Did Iruka tell you what Mizuki used to say to him?" Izumo asked bitterly and Kakashi thought back.

"**He was always there whispering in my ear, telling me no-one would love someone like me besides him,"**

"Now, did Iruka-kun say he didn't believe that anymore?" Izumo said angrily and Kakashi shook his head numbly. Anko couldn't stay quiet any longer.

"He still believes he doesn't deserve love, that he doesn't deserve you! He told me why he was hesitating and it's not just Mizuki!" Anko screeched and Kakashi quickly scanned the area to make sure they are alone.

"Because you are sooo legendary! He thinks you'll want an heir! He said 'I don't want to be with him only to have him sleep with another woman and for her to birth him a child,'. Iruka is special and you…..don't think!" Anko grunted and she sank down on the log and breathed deeply.

Kakashi looked at the woman and couldn't help but want to help her.

"Hit me!" Kakashi said suddenly and she looked at him with a smirk. She dashed forwards and hooked him with her left hand. Kakashi rubbed his cheek with a wince as she retired to her tent.

'I'll see you tomorrow Iruka,' Kakashi thought happily.

* * *

Charlotte: Well this chapter was long but because I am dedicated... I'll start on the next chapter right away.

The website I used for these flower translations was: http:/ www. romancestuck .com /ideas /flowersymbolism .htm (without spaces)

xxxxxxxx


	9. Chapter 9: Teatime and Hospital

Charlotte: Sorry it's been awhile but I'm planning on rounding this story up either next chapter or the one after. This is a fairly long chapter with a lot going on and a few funny bits but stick with it because we're almost done!

Iruka: Disclaimer: She doesn't own Naruto, the characters etc etc etc etc etc

Charlotte: Ok Ok enough etc.

Read and review :D

* * *

**Chapter 9: Teatime and Hospital**

The sun was setting over Kohona and Naruto sighed loudly.

"Kakashi-sensei and his team were meant to be back earlier, I'm worried," Naruto mumbled and Sasuke kicked his side.

"Focus on the game, Kakashi-sensei is an elite, he's probably just thinking of what to say," Sasuke replied.

Naruto sat on Sasuke's hospital bed with his face hidden by a fan of cards, he peered over it to look at his opponent. Sasuke looked up from his cards with a familiar smirk at the blonde.

'Must not hug, Must not hug, Must not hug,' Naruto chanted in his mind and Sasuke raised a delicate eyebrow.

"You're move dobe," Sasuke said with a bored tone and Naruto felt his competitive streak come back. He slapped the card down on the pile with a large grin.

"Wild Draw Four!" he announced and Sasuke growled from the back of his throat and he picked up four cards. **(1)**

"aaannnddd I'll change the colour to….. Blue!" Naruto cheered and Sasuke kept his poker face. Luckily for Sasuke, Sakura came in and told the blonde he had to leave. The pinkette left the room and Naruto turned to say good bye when he saw Sasuke grinning happily.

"You want me to leave that badly?" Naruto pouted and Sasuke jolted and shook his head.

"It's nothing, I'm just waiting for something," Sasuke whispered and Naruto felt jealousy bubbling up.

"Who? Is it a girl? You can't do anything in your condition! You shouldn't see any…." Naruto blabbered but Sasuke reached forward and grabbed him by his jacket. He tugged and Naruto was sprawled over the smaller man. Sasuke pressed his lips gently to Naruto's and held it there for a few seconds, before Naruto could react Sasuke had pulled away. Naruto looked at the flawless white skin as it turned as red as the tomatoes he loved.

"You have to leave now, I'll see you tomorrow. Thank you for the flowers," Sasuke said softly but he avoided Naruto's eye. Naruto numbly nodded and reluctantly got off him and walked to the door. Naruto walked all the way to Iruka's house with a dopey grin on his face.

* * *

He opened the lock and saw Iruka sitting at the windowsill with his chin on his knee. He moved like a zombie over to Iruka and hugged him happily.

"Iruka-sensei, he kissed me….. He kissed me," Naruto sang happily and Iruka smiled at the boy.

"So the flowers worked then?" Iruka asked and Naruto looked blankly at him.

"What about the flowers?" Naruto said furrowing his forehead and Iruka face palmed.

"The flowers had meanings I thought you knew! Sasuke obviously does!" Iruka scolded and Naruto looked dizzy.

"Flowers have meanings? Well what did mine mean?" He asked curiously and Iruka ticked them off on his fingers.

"Moss Roses are a confession of love, red tulips for undying love and blue forget-me-nots for true love," Iruka said and Naruto beamed brightly.

"Iruka-sensei! You're a genius!" Naruto said and he turned to go when he remembered.

He slowly turned back to Iruka who was gazing sadly out the window again, he hugged the older man.

"He'll be fine, you know him he's always late," Naruto joked and with a yawn he walked to his room. Iruka waited until Naruto was soundly snoring before he sighed. He walked into his own bedroom and opened his wardrobe.

'At least tonight should take my mind off it,' Iruka thought peacefully and he changed into a dark blue kimono with silver waves at the bottom and sleeves. At the knee a small silver dolphin jumped out of the waves, this was a modification he made himself. Iruka swept his hair back into a high bun adn he secured them with two sharp chopsticks.

"So I'll at least have weapons, just in case," Iruka said seriously as he looked at himself in the mirror. Iruka pulled out the smaller kimono and using jutsu, he landed on the roof outside Sasuke's window. Sasuke opened the window and let the man in. Iruka handed Sasuke the kimono and he sat on the bed and waited. Sasuke emerged wearing a dark black kimono with red flames along the bottom and the Uchiha fan on the back.

"I didn't know your size so I just guessed but it looks good," Iruka whispered and Sasuke nodded. He brought over the note Iruka had left him and he threw it in the nearby bin. Iruka went over to the desk and wrote a new note, he pinned it to the headboard and both men left through the window.

* * *

Naruto woke up with a grumbling in his stomach, he tried to ignore it but in the end he submitted and emerged from the warmth of his bed. He got up and devoured an apple and made his way back to his room when he noticed it.

'His chakra isn't here,' Naruto thought seriously and he pushed Iruka's bedroom door open.

"Iruka-sensei?" Naruto called and he pulled a kunai out for good measure. The room was empty, the bed not even slept in and the only thing out of place was the wardrobe. A small slither of fabric was caught in the door and Naruto opened it carefully.

'Where is his favourite kimono? He only wears it for special occasions, maybe Kakashi came by and whisked him away for a date,' Naruto thought with a yawn. There was a knock at the door and Naruto frowned as he walked to it. His eyes bugged out when he saw Kakashi on the other side of it.

"W...WHat are you doing here? Where's Iruka-sensei?" Naruto yelled and Kakashi looked at him with a bored expression.

"What do you mean 'where is Iruka?'" Kakashi growled and Naruto pulled the copy-nin inside.

"He's not in his room and his favourite kimono is gone! He only wears that for special occasions! I thought you must have come for him earlier and took him out," Naruto squealed and he started hyperventilating. Kakashi was busy fantasising about a brunette chunin wearing a thigh high kimono with the same look he wore in the mission room. Naruto noticed the look and slapped his teacher.

"Stop thinking pervy things about Iruka-sensei! We have to find him!" Naruto panicked and Kakashi opened the window and leapt out. Naruto followed after him and they followed the chakra trail.

* * *

"Sasuke? Sasuke?" Naruto yelled as he opened the window to the hospital room with ease. Naruto felt a sharp pain in his heart and he gulped loudly.

"Y...You don't think he left again do you?" Naruto asked and Kakashi shook his head to ease his worried pupil.

"Iruka's chakra leads here so they probably went out somewhere, I wonder where the anbu is?" Kakashi thought out loud and Naruto shrugged.

Outside the room:

"Guarding the brat is so boring, wake me up when the shift ends," the first guard said but the second guard was already asleep. The first guard shrugged and fell asleep too.

"Look a note!" Naruto exclaimed in a hushed voice and he picked it up.

**Borrowed Sasuke for tonight, will be back before midnight.**

**Umino Iruka**

Naruto's face paled.

"Why would Iruka-sensei take Sasuke somewhere?" Naruto speculated and his imagination came up with some horrible conclusions.

"It's not Iruka-sensei! It's Itachi come back from the dead!" Naruto squealed and Kakashi slapped a hand over the boys mouth. He winced at having to move, the mission had taken it's toll on his body.

"No it's Iruka, I know exactly where they are," Kakashi smirked and he led the way out the window.

* * *

The full moon cast a silvery glow against the dark waters of the lake, the stars reflecting like small holes in the floor of heaven. Two men in formal wear sat out on the decking at either side of a traditional Japanese table.

"It's lucky that no one comes out to the tea house this late, I wonder why they keep it open?" Iruka pondered out loud.

"Hn," Sasuke agreed and he sipped at the china cup of tea. They talked for an hour of so until they fell into a comfortable silence. The atmosphere was tranquil and calm until Sasuke sniggered. Iruka cocked his head to the side like a confused puppy .

"We have company," Sasuke stated and Iruka raised an eyebrow.

"It's not the anbu is it? The jutsu I used should have made them want to sleep for days," Iruka muttered and Sasuke smiled and sipped his tea.

"It's not the anbu. I count one dobe and an ex anbu," Sasuke smiled and Iruka returned the smile and shook his head.

"Trust them," Iruka murmured and Sasuke stood up with a smile.

"Thank you for tea," he said seriously and he bowed to his sensei. Iruka looked at the boy with an understanding gaze.

"Anytime," Iruka said standing up as well. Sasuke turned to the railing on the decking and cupped his hand round his mouth.

"DOBE! ESCORT ME BACK TO MY ROOM!" He yelled and a small rustle in some nearby bushes answered him. Sasuke bowed to the decorated chunin and he walked over to the bushes. Naruto stepped out and took Sasuke's hand in his, they winked at Iruka and sped off. Iruka turned back to the table but he remained standing. A gust of wind brought a warm body behind his. Kakashi's eyes trailed up the long ornate kimono until they saw the back of Iruka's neck, the hair pulled up to expose it. Kakashi pulled his mask down and pressed his lips tenderly against the strip of skin. Iruka's lips parted and a quiet gasp fell out. He leaned back towards the taller man and Kakashi's arms encircled Iruka's body.

"Kakashi," Iruka whispered and he felt the arms tighten.

"I missed you," they said in unison and Iruka snuggled back against the warmth. Iruka reluctantly stepped away and turned to face Kakashi. Kakashi pulled up the headband and let his sharingan memorise Iruka forever. Iruka looked into his eyes with wonder and he moved over to the railing to look out at the lake. Kakashi reached across and Iruka watched him in his peripheral vision. Kakashi moved slowly and his fingers clasped around the chopsticks, he gently pulled them out and Iruka's hair tumbled down and around his face. Iruka blushed at the intensity of the gaze on him and his turned to face Kakashi.

"Kakashi?" Iruka asked and Kakashi covered the sharinghan again but he was sure even without the sharingan that he wouldn't forget this image. Iruka took a step towards him and Kakashi gripped his shoulder tightly.

'Shit, not my shoulder, not now,' Kakashi thought and Iruka was at his side to help him in a flash. Iruka looked over the shoulder with an unhappy frown.

"You came here straight from a mission, Baka you should have got medical treatment first," Iruka scolded and he teleported them back to the hospital and to an angry Tsunade.

* * *

Tsunade scrunched the note up in her hand and counted back from 10 to calm herself. Shizune patted the Hokage's shoulder to comfort her.

"Iruka-kun, you're lucky your one of my favourites," She exclaimed. The door swung open and a blonde strode in, half dragging the last Uchiha. Sasuke's eyes were drooping shut and he found it hard to focus. Tsunade rolled her eyes and pushed the boy into the hospital bed, she leaned forward to untie the kimono when she heard a territorial growl from behind her. She turned and saw it coming from Naruto, she checked his eyes but he seemed normal. Realisation hit her and she grinned cheekily.

"Is he?" Shizune asked timidly but the Hokage shook her head.

"Nah, he's just protective of his chosen mate. Fine fox-boy you undress him," She stated and the sentence threw Naruto for a loop. He fell down with a sweat drop before regaining his voice.

"WAAAA? I can't do that! I mean we only just… no you…. I ….." Naruto stammered and Iruka and Kakashi appeared in the door frame.

"Iruka-senseiiii, The old hag is making me undress Sasuke! Out of Wedlock!" Naruto whined dramatically. Kakashi rolled his eyes but Iruka blinked twice before glaring.

"Undress him? Why….." Iruka began but Tsunade's dark aura of doom came over him.

"Yooooouu better have a good reason for taking him out of hospital care which his body needed and why my anbu are taking a nap outside!" She yelled and Iruka scratched his nose and backed away.

"Maa, anbu aren't like they were when I was one, we never got to nap. I demand nap leave for all the napping I missed during my anbu time!" Kakashi announced and Shizune face palmed.

"Did I mention you are looking great today Hokage-sama," Iruka laughed nervously and the blonde shook her head playfully.

"Oh Yeah! Kakashi is hurt, what should we do?" Iruka said and Kakashi faked a hurt look.

"You only remember this now," He pouted and Iruka punched his arm.

"Oww now I'm double hurt!" Kakashi cooed until a small noise was heard.

"Will everyone shut up?" A weak voice came from the hospital bed, the Uchiha managed to give them all a disapproving glare before fainting. Iruka took advantage of the silence to step forward.

"I'll undress him, move," Iruka declared and he heard the growling again, he spun round with his hands on his hips and glared at the blonde.

"Are you growling at me?" Iruka asked but the growling only got louder, Iruka sighed and patted the blonde spikes.

"Do you honestly think I like Sasuke that way? Deep down you know I don't, I won't try to take him from you, I have no romantic feelings towards him whatsoever," Iruka defended and the growling quietened but didn't stop. Kakashi smirked and sneaked up behind his dolphin.

"He doesn't want Sasuke, see?" Kakashi said and he pulled the chunin into a blinding kiss. Tsunade cheered heartily, Shizune squealed in glee and Naruto snapped out of his feral instincts. Iruka gasped for air when he was released and he began to splutter.

{Guess who is who xD}

**Baka! I can't believe you did that in front of everyone!**

_Maa, I call it taking advantage of a bad situation._

Shizune! Call Genma and tell him I want my 10 bucks!

Hokage-sama gambling isn't ….

You Pervert! How dare you defile my Iruka-sensei!

_It was only a kiss, you should see what I plan to do to him later._

**Don't encourage him Baka! Don't worry Naruto I'm not….**

Shizune find my video camera! This is Gold!

YOU PERVERT! Get away from my Iruka-sensei, Sensei you are staying at mine tonight.

_Nope, Hands off or I'll start growling. _

Hokage-sama do something , Hatake-sama you aren't an animal.

**That's a matter of opinion.**

"SHUT UP!" A blonde nurse called from the doorway, she was shaking with anger as she watched the group.

"Everyone OUT! Now!" The young nurse yelled and everyone but Sasuke dragged their feet out. After a few moments of silence everyone's brains kicked into gear.

"I'm going to grab some late dinner or early breakfast and I'll come back to check on Sasuke in an hour," Naruto said and he hugged Iruka happily, glared at Kakashi and ran off.

Iruka tugged on the Hokage's robe and she looked confused at him.

"I'm throwing Kakashi in an examination room, send a doctor. Honestly baka, you go to a hospital when you get back from a mission," Iruka whined as he dragged the silver haired man away.

"First; Throwing an injured person is a bad idea and second I wanted to see you so it's not stupid," Kakashi smirked and Iruka scoffed at him. Tsunade straightened her Hokage robes and a light bulb went off.

"Wait? I'm Hokage, I'm her boss! Oi Blondie get back here!" Tsunade called chasing after the younger nurse. Shizune sighed and scribbled on her clipboard.

"You're blonde too Hokage-sama," She muttered.

* * *

Iruka sat on the uncomfortable chair by Kakashi's hospital bed and fidgeted until he gave up on comfort. Kakashi sat on the edge of the bed and occasionally winced, he watched the brunette vigilantly until chocolate coloured eyes turned to meet his eye.

"What is it?" Iruka snapped defensively, he stood up and walked over to a shiny metal cabinet. He checked his reflection for anything that would cause Kakashi to stare.

"It's nothing just looking, now it's my question," Kakashi grinned and Iruka felt his heart drop. He could remember the other night and it scared him to think of reliving it.

'We have to talk about it eventually, maybe stalling is a good idea,' Iruka pondered before nodding.

"Why did you bring me to hospital?" Kakashi asked and Iruka looked at him like he's grown two heads.

"That's a stupid question, if you're hurt then you can't walk about and let it get worse," Iruka answered simply and Kakashi nodded, seeming content with the answer.

"My turn, Why do you hate hospitals?" Iruka asked and Kakashi could feel the biting rivalry coming back.

"Who said I hate them?" Kakashi said slyly and Iruka sat back down in the chair and rested his elbows on the bed.

"You neglected to come here even though you were in pain, it doesn't take a genius." Iruka said and he rested his chin on his palms.

"Maybe I thought you were more important then my health," Kakashi said seriously and Iruka kept his eyes on the floor.

"You've avoided other check ups, when you get back from missions you're reported as having injuries but you just go home and sleep it off. Don't feed me lies Kakashi-sensei or it'll end badly for you…. Not to mention that I win the game," Iruka smirked playfully and Kakashi pulled his mask down. Iruka couldn't help staring in awe but he coughed and looked away to avoid further ridicule. Kakashi inwardly frowned.

'It's back to Kakashi-sensei I see,' Kakashi thought bitterly.

"Then that's proof I'm not lying. I could have gone home and slept it off but I went to find you didn't I?" Kakashi proved and Iruka's forehead wrinkled in thought.

"But may I add Iruka that you checking up on my medical records is incredibly stalker-ish behavior…. Should I be worried?" Kakashi grinned and Iruka raised his fist.

'Pot calling the kettle black much,' Kakashi thought to himself but he knew he had to stop Iruka hitting him.

"Ah ah ah, Violence never solved anything. I thought a teacher would know such a thing, maybe I should give you detention but my kind of detention does involve chocolate and chains," Kakashi gave a predatory smirk and Iruka only just managed to surpress the shudder of excitement before anger kicked in.

"Baka, It's my question," Iruka said and Kakashi frowned.

"No it's not," Kakashi countered but Iruka stuck his tongue out and waggled his finger.

"Stalker-ish behaviour… should I be worried?" Iruka mocked and Kakashi felt the urge to suck on the tongue being presented but it disappeared before he could act.

"Okay, Okay Go ahead Iruka," Kakashi prompted and Iruka bit on his lip while he thought.

"How did you survive a week long mission with Anko when she's after your blood?" Iruka asked genuinely curious and Kakashi puffed out his chest ready to lie and be heroic. A raised eyebrow from the chunin deflated him though.

"Nothing much, avoiding her, baiting her from up a tree. In the end I felt kinda bad so I let her hit me," Kakashi replied pointing to his slightly swollen cheek. Iruka squinted his eyes before his mouth fell open in shock, he moved to sit on the bed and he reached towards Kakashi. He delicately placed a hand on the cheek and rubbed the skin with his thumb.

"I feel kind of bad too, it was my fault she was angry," Iruka mumbled and he pouted, Kakashi's hand twitched but he ignored it in favour of teasing.

"Kiss it better sensei?" Kakashi smirked but it dropped off his face when Iruka leaned in and kissed his cheek gently. Kakashi's hand jumped up to cover Iruka's and to hold the chunin's hand against his cheek. He turned his head so they were centimetres apart, Iruka could feel Kakashi's warm breath ghosting over his lips and he unconsciously opened his lips wider.

"Ka…. Kashi… sensei…." Iruka whispered as the distance between their lips became shorter and shorter. Kakashi leaned in to close the distance when there was a knock at the door and Iruka pulled back like he was stung. He pulled his hand from Kakashi's grasp and moved towards the door.

"That counts as your question Kakashi-sensei," Iruka joked and Kakashi cast thought back to the last thing he said. Kakashi smirked and put his hands behind his head in a relaxed pose.

"That's fine you get to ask me a question next but before that we need to talk," Kakashi said seriously and Iruka opened the door. A plain looking nurse walked in and walked back out again muttering something about 'stupid jounin making me get the strong painkillers'.

Iruka looked defiantly at Kakashi and something inside him wanted to catch the chunin and show him who was in charge.

"You'll have to catch me first," Iruka said leaving the room with a sway in his step, a move not missed by Kakashi.

'A new game Iruka? Game on'

* * *

**(1) Virtual cookie to anyone who knows what game they're playing :D**

Charlotte: Yay the final game begins :D x Thanks for reading :D Send me a review and tell me your... favourite flower ^_^ Seems appropriate xx


	10. Chapter 10: Game Over

Charlotte: Hey guys! I was going through my files and I noticed I hadn't uploaded the last chapter of this story! It's been sitting in my laptop since before Halloweeen so I had a "DUH!" Moment and then I thought... 'Damn I better get this up!'

All the information is from random websites so sorry if they're wrong or stuff!

Midnight bites will be updated either tonight or tomorrow morning, we have the plot but we need to organise it and then Jenny wrote it on her home computer and has been trying to email it to me for the past 6 hours!

Jenny: **Types normally** UH OH... Chaz-ca... Never mind I can handle it **SLAPS MONITOR WITH KEYBOARD**

Charlotte: o_O... In this time we probably could have just retyped it on my laptop.

Disclaimer: We don't own it... Wait Jenny check your email! We might be the owners of Naruto! **Loud crashing and error noises in the background**... O_O Umm don't worry Yami, I don't think we own Naruto. lol

* * *

**Chapter 10: Game over**

Kakashi was disorientated as he woke up, with memories hazy he decided to try to get up. He was tugged back down by a redhaired nurse, she checked his vitals before talking to him.

"Hatake-san, you may be slightly drowsy. The painkillers have had you out cold for a long time, but your injuries are healed and you can leave today," She said and Kakashi didn't miss the thankful tone.

"How long was I out for?" He asked eager to get to Iruka.

"About 2 days," She replied nonchalantly and Hatake's eye widened.

"What?" He said in a surprised tone, the woman sighed and looked at him with a condescending smile.

"You were brought in on the night of the 17th, you slept all the way through the 18th and now it's 10 pm on the 19th," She said as if speaking to a child. Kakashi ignored the woman and instead focussed on the pink plant beside his bed.

"Did you get me a flower nurse? It's very flattering but my attentions are elsewhere," Kakashi grinned under the hospital mask and the Redhead rolled her eyes.

"They were brought in by a guest Hatake-san. He didn't say much, came in, dropped the flowers and told me to give you this when you wake up," She said cryptically, she pulled a small but thick book from her pocket and dropped it into the Copy-nin's lap.

Kakashi picked the book up and turn it over a few times, he smirked when he read the title.

Flowers and their meanings - for dummies

'Iruka,' Kakashi thought and he flicked through the book quickly. The nurse handed him his clothes and went to pull the curtain over when she snapped her fingers.

"Oh that's right! He wanted me to tell you that it's a Hyacinth," She said and she drew the curtain so he could change. Kakashi read down the contents page and found his desired one, he turned to the page and read.

**Hyacinth:**

**History: **

**From the greek legend of a boy named Hyakinthos who was adored by the Sun God - Apollo and the Wind God - Zephyr who both competed for his attention. Apollo was teaching the boy how to throw a discus when Zephyr grew jealous, he blew the discus back and it struck Hyakinthos in the head - killing him instantly. Apollo named the flower that grew from Hyakinthos's blood Hyacinth.**

**Modern Meaning(s): Play**

"Play? Oh so this is your game is it? But I need a clue to start with," Kakashi whispered. He set the book down and picked up the Hyacinth, he plucked a small card from it's pot.

_**3 Trials**_

_**You have until midnight**_

_**You're first clue is….. Guelder Rose**_

Kakashi chuckled at the message, he got changed and exited out the window. He knew he should be looking up the task but he needed to check if Iruka was in the immediate area.

'If he is in the area he's hidden himself well, I better consult the book,' Kakashi reached into his pocket and grabbed the small tome.

**Guelder Rose:**

**History: None**

**Modern meaning(s): Young when Old, Winter**

"Young when Old?" Kakashi muttered and a light bulb went off in his head.

'The Hokage, Old Woman in young body,' Kakashi thought smugly. He changed his course and ran towards the Hokage's tower. He knocked on the door of her office and walked straight in, but the only person in the office was Shizune.

"Aah Where's Tsunade-hime?" He asked and the aide didn't even look up from the paperwork in front of her.

"She's gone out to the Casino," Shizune said seriously, she pulled out a rubber stamp and started attacking the papers with it. Kakashi backed out the room slowly and raised a hand to his chin.

"Why would Shizune let her shirk off her duties? The first challenge must be at the casino," He said and he looked around shiftily.

'I've got to stop talking to myself,' He thought.

* * *

Tsunade rolled her dice onto the bright green table, she glared at them when they stopped on the wrong number. Tonton squealed and nudged her hand, she looked at her pig and then at the door. A slightly Irate Copy-nin had just walked in. Kakashi was a isolated creature, who hated bright lights and loud noises so the Casino was a stressful place.

"Brat! There you are, pull up a stool," Tsunade said happily and Kakashi tried not to wretch at the strong smell of sake on her breath.

"Hokage-sama, do you have something for me?" He said bluntly and the woman smirked.

"I do, I do but if you want it then you need to do something for me," She said and Kakashi looked indifferent.

"What do I need to do?" Kakashi asked.

"In this room are 134 people, I've given 5 of them a golden dice. They'll be using them in some way but they are ninja," Tsuande said waving her finger.

"Five golden dice, got it," Kakashi said smugly.

"Once you spot it, you can ask for the dice and it'll be given to you. But for every wrong person, you get a penalty," She smiled wider.

"What's the penalty," He asked and the large doors behind him slammed shut.

"Every penalty you get = 30 extra minutes locked in here," She said and Kakashi gulped. He knew he didn't have the time to be hanging about.

"Piece of cake," Kakashi said walking in between the tables.

'If they've all been clued in then there is no point sneaking about,' Kakashi thought. He moved to the first table and stood over a dark haired man's shoulder. He looked at their body language and watched their basic plays but found nothing. Kakashi looked down at his watch and tried not to worry.

'I have 2 hours, so if I can do this quickly with no mistakes then I should be fine,' Kakashi reassured himself. He walked along quietly until a flash of gold caught his eye, he walked around to the confident looking man and smirked. The man was openly throwing a gold dice across the table. Kakashi reached out and plucked the dice from the table.

"I'm borrowing this," He said turning around. He returned to the Hokage and dropped the dice in front of her.

"1," He counted and the Hokage laughed.

"Don't get cocky Brat," She said. Kakashi shrugged and turned around and walked around the room.

* * *

Iruka sat on his couch and bit the end of his pen, his eyes flicking to the clock every few seconds. He glanced down at the paper in front of him and sighed, he straightened the papers up and slid them into a bag.

'I thought I could get some marking done but I'm worried about him,' Iruka thought. He stood up and made his way to the kitchen, he boiled some water and leaned against the counter.

'Maybe I should rush over there and get rid of the flower, I always try to run when things get hard. I should just sit down and talk to him… yeah right. Kakashi only likes the challenge,' Iruka thought worriedly. The door bell rang and Iruka hesitated, shaking away any negative thoughts he opened the door.

"Iruka-sensei! Kakashi-sensei woke up!" Naruto exclaimed and Iruka blinked at the energetic boy.

"He…. woke up!" Iruka said and he stood aside to let Naruto in the apartment. Naruto ran in and sat on the couch, he swung his legs back and forth and looked expectantly at his teacher.

"Yeah, I was in Sasuke's room and I saw him running across the courtyard, he must have gone out his window," Naruto said and Iruka crossed his arms over his chest.

'That's just like him, he's not even discharged himself officially,' Iruka scolded.

"Did you start another game Iruka-sensei?" Naruto asked and Iruka nodded stiffly.

"I was going to ask for your help," Iruka said.

"What do you need me to do?" Naruto asked looking curiously at his Father figure.

"I've set up something involving a few people, Tsunade-hime will be at her spot anyway but I need you to get a message to the other person who's involved. Also I need you to be a trial," Iruka asked and Naruto blinked a few times.

"A trial? Start from the beginning and explain this game," Naruto said scratching his head.

* * *

Naruto downed the hot chocolate he had been given, Iruka checked the clock and sighed. He finished his talk and sipped his cup of tea, he waited for the blonde's reaction.

"You're just avoiding the problem," He said and Iruka smiled.

"I know, but Kakashi only likes a challenge," Iruka said, Naruto rolled his eyes at his teacher's innocent and insecure outlook.

"He doesn't like a challenge, he likes you but you won't believe me so this game is the only way you'll find out," Naruto said knowingly and Iruka looked at the clock again.

"Okay I'll help but if he gets to you before midnight what's going to happen? You have to talk eventually," Naruto lectured.

"I'll tell him my feelings and tell him I'm fine being his friend," Iruka said, Naruto resisted the urge to hit his head off the wall.

'And people say I'm oblivious, Iruka-sensei needs to have more confidence like me!' Naruto cheered in his head.

"I'll deliver this note and I'll take my post, Good luck Iruka-sensei," Naruto said happily and Iruka put his cup down and patted the boy's head.

"Thanks, remember make it a hard one," Iruka yelled after the boy as he left out the front door. Iruka fell onto the couch and rubbed his head with both hands.

"Can I really tell him how I feel?" Iruka asked his empty apartment but it gave no answers.

* * *

Kakashi was starting to panic, he'd spent 30 minutes in the Casino and only found 2 dice. The first was easy and using his sharingan he found the second dice. An elderly man was rolling his dice across another table and Kakashi noticed the colour was off, he used Sharingan and saw through the illusion jutsu. But other then that he had no idea.

"I have to speed up," Kakashi muttered. He leaned against a wall and scanned the room, he could see the Hokage drunkenly laughing at him but he chose to ignore her.

'Endure Hatake, you get to see Iruka at the end of all this,' He reminded himself. An image of the chunin at the tea house assaulted his mind. The warm spicy scent of the chunin, the softness of his skin and the musical tone of his voice. The deep hazel eyes that silently welcomed him home, the sweet lips he'd only had a brief chance to taste.

Kakashi felt his throat drying out and he tried to cough, his eyes caught sight of a bar in the back corner. The young barmaid looking nervously at him, not with curiosity or intrigue like usual. Kakashi put his hands in his pockets and slouched over to the bar, he slid into the stool and gave the woman a masked smile.

"Good evening, do you want a drink Hatake-san?" She asked politely and Kakashi nodded. Maybe he could use her to get information on the dice.

"I'm flattered you know my name, makes me want to know yours," He flirted and she giggled.

"I'm Kurabu, What drink would you like? Or would you like to see the _specials_?" She hinted and Kakashi faked thought.

"Specials sound good," He replied and she picked up a small piece of card.

"Tonights specials are Flaming Ace, Poker Chip Cocktail or Golden Dice," She read and Kakashi smirked.

'Tsuande-hime said she gave 5 people not 5 players,' Kakashi thought.

"Golden Dice please," Kakashi said and the woman smiled. She started mixing a drink, she poured it into a martini glass and threw in an olive. She placed it in front of Kakashi and he looked at the drink closely.

"I think you're olives are off, Kurabu-san." Kakashi said plucking the golden dice from his glass.

"Oh, I'll have to check that," She smiled robotically back at him. He lifted the glass and took a sip through his mask.

"Orange juice?" He said and she nodded.

"And Lemonade, We wouldn't want you to be drunk Hatake-san. I'm sure you have plans later," She said and Kakashi smirked at her.

"I do, thank you Kurenai… I mean Kurabu. Do you have any more Golden Dices?" Kakashi asked and she winked at him.

"I'm afraid not Hatake-san, I'm out of ingredients," She replied and she disappeared in a puff of smoke. Kakashi nodded and got off his stool. He placed the dice in front of the Hokage and her smile lessened slightly.

"Número tres," Kakashi smirked and the woman tapped the table.

* * *

Kakashi searched around for 20 more minutes and found nothing, he listened in on conversations in case they let the location slip.

He stalked around each table, listening carefully until a sound caught his attention. A faint clicking noise, he could have passed it off as someone tapping their foot but his instinct told him not to.

He tracked the noise for 5 minutes until he'd narrowed it down to two tables. At one table a group of burly looking man played poker and didn't glance at the Copy-nin. The other table contained a mixture of people playing roulette. The small ball span around the disk and bounced off certain numbers but it wasn't the noise he was looking for.

'Similar though, someone might be trying to conceal the noise,' Kakashi thought. A group of punks stood looking at the spinner with wide eyes, a middle aged woman with tight blonde ringlets clasped both hands together in anticipation and a rebellious looking boy chewed gum while he watched the woman.

Something about gum vexed Kakashi, some would say it was the teacher's instinct in him but he would say it was probably that Rin got gum stuck in her hair once. Then she proceeded to give her teammates a hard time because she was miserable. He watched the boy's jaw move up and down and his visible eye widened.

He held his hand out underneath the boy's mouth. The grey eyes looked up at him.

"Drop it," Kakashi said sternly, the boy dropped the object from his mouth into Kakashi's gloved hand. Kakashi quickly threw the moist dice at the Hokage, who caught it.

"Disgusting, one more to go," He called to her, she put the dice on the table and wiped her hand. Kakashi wiped his own hand and scouted about.

Kakashi checked his watch and felt the urge to hit the Hokage.

'I've been here an hour, I hope the other trials aren't this hard.' Kakashi thought as he scanned the room. He kept to the shadows as he watched, his gut instinct telling him that the last dice was at the other roulette table.

Luckily there were only a few people at the table. A tall man with a dark hair and a goatee who wore a distinguished robe, an old woman wearing a cat on her head, a redheaded woman wearing a low cut purple dress and the table manager.

The old woman would wave her arms like a windmill when she lost and she patted her cat's head when she won. Kakashi wondered if the cat could be involved but when the tired feline looked at him he felt it's pain. It didn't like being in the Casino any more then he did.

The man definitely looked like a high ranking man, he could be involved with the Hokage easily but he didn't seem to have anything to do with gold.

The redhead didn't give anything away, Kakashi was about to leave when the old woman spouted some nonsense that made the young woman laugh. When she laughed she flicked her thick hair behind her and Kakashi smirked. Hanging from the woman's ear was a large shiny gold dice.

"You have lovely taste in jewellery," He commented at the woman looked surprised.

"Thank you," She said and Kakashi held out his hand.

"Can I take a closer look?" He asked and the woman took it off carefully and dropped it into his hand.

"Take it, it doesn't go with my dress," She whined. Kakashi walked over to the Hokage and slammed the final dice down.

"Finished," Kakashi said and the Hokage smiled and pulled 2 plants out. One was a small collection of petite yellow flowers, the second ones were a collection of purples and white flowers in small closed formations.

"The yellow ones are your destination while the mixed ones are your task. I think the yellow ones begin with 'B' while the task ones begin with 'C'," Tsunade offered. Kakashi pulled the book out and skipped to B.

**Buttercups:**

**History:**

**Found throughout arctic, north temperate, and alpine regions, with species in the Andes and in sub-antarctic areas, this genus is characterised by glossy yellow flowers (hence the name buttercup) and deeply cut leaves (supposedly resembling crows' feet)**

**Meaning(s): Childishness**

'Childishness? For a location?…. The Academy,' Kakashi reasoned. The Hokage started plucking petals off the buttercups while she waited for him to look up the others.

**Crocus**

**History: **

**A flower of ritual and ornament, it was also used as food and as a source of dye and was connected with ceremonies. Its petals were scattered on the ground at social gatherings and on the matrimonial bed after a wedding. Crocus essence was used as a perfume and the stamens of autumn-flowering.**

**According to legend, young Crocus was a shepherd boy of fine and noble spirit. He fell deeply in love with the lovely nymph Smilax. The gods were so impressed with the depth of his devotion, that they granted him immortality and turned him into a flower. To ensure that they could be forever together, Smilax was transformed as an evergreen, the yew. **

**Meaning(s): Youthfulness**

Kakashi blinked down at the paper.

'He wouldn't…. He would not choose… he would if he wants to win,' Kakashi sighed and the Hokage tried to peek at the page.

"Open the door," Kakashi said quickly and the guards unlocked it.

"I'm holding onto the plants," Tsunade said sticking her tongue out, Kakashi shrugged and ran out the Casino.

'I have an hour, I need to beat him fast,' Kakashi thought determinedly.

* * *

Iruka stepped out the shower and began towel drying his hair. He walked leisurely into his bedroom and started combing his hair, he looked at his bedside clock and smiled.

'It's 11p.m, he hasn't completed the first task yet. Maybe I'll get lucky and not have to talk to him,' Iruka prayed until the sound of a bird cawed outside his window. Iruka secured the towel tightly and opened the window. An eagle nudged Iruka's hand and the chunin took the note cautiously.

**He's beaten my task,**

**Be prepared. He's on form tonight.**

The Hokage's seal was at the bottom and Iruka pursed his lips together. Iruka stroked the top of the birds head, it bowed and flew away, leaving Iruka to worry. Iruka shut the window and sat on his bed.

"Kakashi," Iruka mumbled, he got up and started to get ready, just in case Kakashi managed to beat his tasks. He picked out a tan jumper with blue jeans and decided to leave his hair down.

Kakashi dropped into a familiar tree, it was the tree he watched Iruka from, the tree where he had waited for detention. The wind whistled through the leaves and gave the whole academy grounds an eerie feel. Kakashi jumped down and walked along a small side path, he stepped into a clearing and felt his heart drop.

A large green monster stood proudly in the clearing with a blinding smile, Kakashi walked slowly up to him.

"Gai," He greeted and Gai gave a thumbs up.

"Hello my eternal rival, I'm glad your deduction skills aren't rusty," Gai said at a normal volume. Kakashi was taken aback by this, he raised an eyebrow and Gai laughed.

"It is late, many youthful beings are asleep. Who am I to disturb their slumber?" He said extravagantly. Kakashi checked his watch and looked at his self proclaimed rival.

"What's the task?" Kakashi said. Gai looked thoughtful for a moment and Kakashi debated on knocking him out and stealing the hidden plant.

"Let us run around Konoha 20 times and see who wins!" Gai announced and Kakashi sweat dropped.

"Let's save that challenge for another time, can't we do something else?" Kakashi asked and Gai felt moved by Kakashi's willingness to get to Iruka.

"Okay! We will play Rock, Paper, Scissors and when you win, you will get the clue," Gai said, Kakashi paled but he said nothing.

'He has to pick the one challenge I never win,' Kakashi thought bitterly.

"I won't even add these loses or wins to our record because it's a favour," Gai said readying his hand.

* * *

'Try 116,' Kakashi silently counted. Gai looked as determined as ever while Kakashi looked like he was about to kill someone.

"Come on My Eternal Rival! You can do this," Gai cheered and Kakashi nodded.

'I've spent 20 minutes, I have to beat him,' Kakashi thought as he threw his fist forward.

Kakashi blinked.

Gai blinked.

"You won!" Gai said loudly and Kakashi smirked, he wanted to do a victory dance but he had to finish the last task.

"I did, the clue!" Kakashi said quickly and Gai pulled out a large Sunflower from goodness knows where.

"This youthful specimen is ….." Gai declared but Kakashi waved him off.

"Sunflower, got it," Kakashi said and stars appeared in Gai's eyes.

"You're so hip and Cool my eternal rival, knowing flowers to well!" Gai gave a blinding smile but Kakashi ignored it.

**Sunflower**

**History:**

**Sunflowers originated in North America in 3000 BC. During the 1500s, explorers brought the sunflower to Europe, where it spread along trade routes to Russia, Egypt, and the Far East. There are over 150 species of sunflowers. Some grow as high as 15 feet, while the dwarf plants grow 2-3 feet tall only. **

**According to Greek mythology, there was once a water-nymph, who fell in love with Apollo, the God of the Sun. She was so in love with him that she sat on the ground and stared up at the sun all day long. Apollo never noticed her. The other gods, however, took pity on the young girl and turned her into the sunflower. This is why the sunflower forever follows the path of the sun in the sky. She does not want to lose site of her lover. **

**Modern meaning(s): Happiness, Adoration, Sunshine**

Kakashi tapped his finger against the page with a frown. The three meaning seemed obscure and could refer to anyone. He looked at the flower and twirled it in his hands, something was nudging at the back of his head.

'It's bright and loud and….. Blonde! Of course it's Naruto,' Kakashi thought and he handed the flower back to Gai. Gai smiled at his rival and ran off with the flower. Many were scarred that night by the image of a green jounin skipping through town with a sunflower.

"But where would he be? Ichikaru's is closed at this time, he could be with Sasuke but visiting times are over. I have no clue where he lives," Kakashi said rubbing his chin.

Kakashi saw the corner of the page was split in half, Kakashi took hold of the top part and pulled. A piece of paper came off and Kakashi saw the writing on it.

_**12 Nakabi Avenue**_

_**Not knowing your own student's address, tut tut.**_

Kakashi smiled lovingly down at the message.

'He knows me too well, I have to win. I'm not holding back anymore, I have one more task and then Iruka's all mine,' Kakashi thought, he stored the book away.

The door opened before Kakashi could touch it, a blonde with angry eyes stood in the doorway. With a strained smile he let the Copy-nin inside his apartment and shut the door snugly behind him. Naruto didn't say a word, he gestured to the couch and Kakashi took the seat cautiously.

"Yo," He said and Naruto sat opposite him with his fingers linked together.

"Kakashi-sensei, you're here for the last trial." Naruto stated, Kakashi tried to look bored but Naruto's eyes drilled into him.

"Iruka-sensei wanted me to give you an impossible task that would stop you getting to him but this game is getting ridiculous," Naruto said, Kakashi watched his student with a small smile. It was rare to see Naruto's serious side but when it showed, it was insightful and mature.

"I want it to end as well," Kakashi admitted.

"Iruka-sensei is insecure and he thinks you only like him when you're playing a game, when he's a challenge. If this is true…. I want you to leave and not bother Iruka-sensei again," Naruto ordered. Kakashi's palms became sweaty and his brow wrinkled.

"It's not true. It might have been at the beginning…. But things are different now," Kakashi said seriously. Naruto nodded in satisfaction.

"I thought as much. He feels the same as you do but he's convinced himself that when the game ends you can just be friends because you don't feel the same," Naruto said calmly. Kakashi felt a slither of warmth fill his body, hearing that Iruka had feelings for him sent him to new heights of happiness. He knew if he heard the same thing from Iruka's lips that he would be in heaven.

"When I see him, I'll set him straight," Kakashi said cooly. Naruto seemed content with his answer.

"Your task… is to buy me 50 bowls of ramen, not all at once but whenever I ask," Naruto grinned goofily.

"Buy you ramen? That's it?" Kakashi said and Naruto nodded.

"Unless you want something harder?" Naruto grinned and Kakashi waved his hands about.

"Nope I'm fine with that. The clue," Kakashi asked.

"No more clues. He's at his apartment, he has been all along. I'm surprised you didn't check there first," Naruto laughed, Kakashi would have face palmed if he wasn't in front of his student.

"I'll go to his apartment but I have to go somewhere first," He said making some handsignals and disappearing into smoke.

* * *

Iruka fussed about the kitchen, cleaning the surfaces and making everything shine. Cleaning was therapeutic to the chunin when he was stressed. He was wringing out the wet cloth over the sink when he felt a strong jolt of chakra. He dropped the cloth and it landed with a wet thud. Brown eyes glanced at the clock and he licked his lips.

'11:40. No avoiding it I guess,' Iruka thought, drying his hands on a towel. He walked slowly towards the front door and reached for the handle.

**Knock Knock**

Iruka's hand recoiled with a gasp, his heart pounding in his chest so loud he was scared it was fall out. He steeled his resolve and pulled the door open, keeping his eyes glued to the floor.

"Kakashi-sensei please come in," Iruka said politely, the jounin slid inside and Iruka shut the door. He walked over to the kitchen and pressed the back of his hand over the teapot spout, he felt the steam and smiled. It would be a good distraction for him.

"Tea Kakashi-sensei?" Iruka asked but Kakashi remained silent. Iruka didn't let this hinder his work, he brought down the cups and poured the hot water in with the tealeaves.

He placed them delicately on a tray and picked it up, he turned around and saw Kakashi sitting maskless on the couch.

Iruka sat the tray on the cofee table and tried to move away but Kakashi's hand latched on his wrist. Iruka didn't resist when he was pulled back onto the couch next to the Copy-nin, the hand slipping down to intertwine with Iruka's.

"Game Over Kakashi-sensei, you win. You can go now," Iruka said coldly but Kakashi leaned in closer to the chunin. Iruka could feel the jounin's breath on his cheek and he released a shallow breath.

"And if I don't want to go? Look at me Ruka," Kakashi begged and Iruka grew rigid.

He blushed at the nickname but he couldn't resist Kakashi's voice. He turned to face the Copy-nin and he tried not to stare.

"What have you got to stay for?" Iruka asked. Kakashi leaned in and Iruka's eyes widened.

"Don't. I don't want to ruin this friendship, this twisted, competitive friendship," Iruka said sharply, he pushed against Kakashi's chest but the Copy-nin didn't move.

"I don't want friendship. I want your attentions, your affections, your love," Kakashi confessed. Iruka shook his head with confused eyes, Kakashi raised his hand to cup Iruka's chin and stop the movement.

"I don't want an heir, I can hardly stand my team and Mizuki isn't right. He isn't…." Kakashi brushed his thumb along Iruka's lips.

"Kakashi," Iruka whispered.

Kakashi couldn't resist the chunin any longer, he captured his lips passionately. Iruka threw his arms around Kakashi's neck with a moan. Kakashi pushed forward until Iruka lay beneath him on the couch, Kakashi bit on Iruka's bottom lip and Iruka groaned in pain. Kakashi licked it apologetically before diving into Iruka's mouth. Any coherent thoughts or complaints were forgotten when Kakashi's fingers crawled under the tan jumper. Kakashi tried to dominate the kiss but Iruka fought back, Kakashi smirked at the fight. Iruka pulled back when the lack of oxygen burned his lungs. Kakashi's eyes drank in the sight of the ruffled chunin. Iruka's hair was spread across the dark couch cushions, his lips red and swollen from kisses and bites and his innocent eyes exuding sex appeal.

"Ka-Kakashi… I thought…. you wanted to talk?" Iruka asked and Kakashi laughed.

"Isn't this more fun?" He replied and Iruka leaned up to kiss and nibble at his neck.

"Undoubtedly," Iruka chuckled. Kakashi rolled his eyes and lifted the chunin up. He dropped Iruka on his lap and Iruka straddled him with a playful grin, hands winding around his neck.

"You want to talk like this?" Iruka said and Kakashi smirked. He nibbled at Iruka's pulse and felt the soft skin ripple beneath him, hands snuck into Iruka's shirt and Iruka inhaled sharply. Thoughts became hazy as Iruka registered his body giving into pleasure.

"We're meant to be talking," Iruka whined and Kakashi pulled away with a pop.

"Actions speak louder then words," Kakashi said smugly and Iruka pouted.

"Don't quote things at me, I'm a teacher too. The pen is mightier than the sword," Iruka quoted and Kakashi bit Iruka's jutting lip.

"Yeah, Yeah but A kiss is mightier then a kunai," Kakashi said and he kissed Iruka for effect. Iruka struggled to escape and accidently ground down on Kakashi, making them both moan.

"Let me go and explain Kakashi! What are you doing here?" Iruka yelled. Kakashi looked at the confused chunin and sighed. He brushed his fingers through Iruka's hair and rubbed his nose against Iruka's. A loud scratching at the kitchen window made Iruka jump.

"_That_ is my explanation," Kakashi said dumping Iruka to the side and standing up. Iruka rubbed his side and looked over the back of the couch. Kakashi opened the window and saw Pakkun perched outside, he had a certain item at his feet.

"Time's up," Pakkun said gruffly and Kakashi picked the item up with a wink.

"Perfect timing," Kakashi smiled, the dog rolled his eyes and disappeared. Kakashi walked towards Iruka who's eyes were narrowed in suspicion.

"Kakashi, what's that?" He asked and Kakashi knelt on one knee in front of him.

"Proposing Kakashi?" Iruka chuckled and Kakashi smirked back at him.

"Not yet," He warned, he pulled the object out from behind his back with a flourish. Iruka's eyes raked over the blood red rose, it's petals were perfect and the stem was smooth. Iruka blushed and cleared his throat.

"For me? Kakashi…" Iruka started but Kakashi waved the rose about.

"It's not done thoughtlessly. I've done my research," Kakashi said proudly. Iruka crossed his arms and looked down at Kakashi.

"Go on then, tell me what you know," Iruka ordered.

"I think this is your fantasy, making me act out a student again. First detention and now…." Kakashi smirked until Iruka hit him round the head.

"Kakashi!" Iruka said outraged, a vivid blush covered his face.

"I'm not saying I'm against it as long as we can switch roles occasionally," Kakashi teased, he loved seeing Iruka squirm.

"But back to business… a red rose," Kakashi said seriously, Iruka unconsciously leaned forward.

"Means I love you," Kakashi said simply, Iruka stopped breathing.

'I have to be dreaming. This is Hatake Kakashi, kneeling in front of me after ravishing me, proclaiming he loves me. He can't love me,' Iruka thought, his thoughts registering on his face.

"Iruka? Say something? Do… Do you feel the same way?" Kakashi asked, he could feel himself panicking. It was rare for him to be nervous.

"Of course I do, how could I not? But we can't," Iruka said in a trance.

"Why not? I said I don't want kids. Don't let Mizuki win, he's wrong! I'm living proof, I want you," Kakashi said loudly.

"For how long! Mizuki got tired of me and it's only a matter of time before you do too. We wouldn't work Kakashi, we're too strong and it would be passionate but we'd burn out," Iruka snapped.

"You don't know that for sure. I could never get tired of you, did you notice the stem?" Kakashi said pushing the rose into Iruka's hand. Iruka ran a finger down the thornless stem with a curious look.

"Come on sensei, you know what a thornless rose means," Kakashi urged.

"Love at first sight," Iruka mumbled, Iruka rolled the petals over his lips and he looked into Kakashi's eyes.

"But….. that was 15 years ago Kakashi," Iruka said in a shocked voice.

"I didn't know what it was back then, I couldn't get you out my head. I'd just joined anbu and I was numbing all my emotions. Then I saw you, laughing and playing and it made me feel funny," Kakashi remembered. Iruka rested the rose on his lap with a smile.

"I remember the ball rolling off, I went to pick it up and there you were, sat in the high branches of the tree. You looked so sad," Iruka said.

"You smiled up at me and undid all my training, for a split second I didn't want to be anbu. I wanted to be a normal 16 year old," Kakashi admitted. Iruka's bottom lip trembled and his eyes grew wide.

"I didn't know you felt like that," Iruka whispered. Kakashi placed a hand on Iruka's cheek and he leaned in.

"You smiled up at me that day and changed my life," Kakashi said. Iruka smiled happily at the jounin.

"You make me sound so important," Iruka chuckled and Kakashi kissed his lips chastely.

"You were, you still are. Worth all my effort and injuries," Kakashi said dramatically.

"Effort and injuries?" the chunin raised an eyebrow but Kakashi shook his head and lifted up his finger with a pitiful expression.

"Who do you think took all the thorns off the rose?" Kakashi said waving his finger about, Iruka squinted his eyes and saw a tiny scratch.

"That's it?" Iruka smirked and Kakashi pouted. Iruka grasped the hand and pulled the finger towards his lips. He kissed the pad gently before slipping it into his mouth.

"Ruka," Kakashi breathed, he watched his pale finger disappear into the hot mouth. Iruka's tongue swirled around the tip and with one final lick he pulled back.

"That should help it heal," Iruka said inspecting the finger. He looked up to find Kakashi blushing.

"You're blushing! That's so cute," Iruka cooed. Kakashi pushed his finger towards Iruka again with puppy dog eyes.

"It still hurts, maybe you should do that again," Kakashi leered. Iruka kissed it quickly and stood up with the rose in his hand.

"If it hurts that much then I'll get you a plaster," Iruka said slyly, he moved over to the kitchen and dropped the rose into a vase. He pulled out his first aid box when a pair of arms wrapped around his waist.

"I thought you were mortally injured, about to bleed to death on my living room floor?" Iruka said sarcastically and Kakashi nipped the back of his neck.

"I'll struggle on for you," He said and Iruka blushed. His dark eyes drifted to the rose and he sighed happily.

"Kakashi… I love you too," Iruka said quietly, for a moment he thought the copy-nin hadn't heard him. But when the arms around him tightened and Kakashi licked the arch of his ear, Iruka knew he had.

"Game Over Ruka," Kakashi whispered and Iruka rolled his eyes.

"Yes, Game Over," He smiled.

"As the winner, I'm going to collect my prize," Kakashi growled huskily and Iruka shuddered in anticipation.

"B-But the tea will get cold," Iruka stuttered.

"Ruka, you have 10 seconds to get to the bedroom or we do it here," Kakashi warned. Iruka turned around in Kakashi's arms and kissed him passionately, he pulled back with a mischievous grin.

"Catch me if you can," Iruka whispered against Kakashi's lips, he ducked under Kakashi's arm and ran for the bedroom. Kakashi immediately chased after him, slamming the bedroom door shut behind them.

* * *

Iruka mumbled in his sleep and turned over, he opened his eyes and blinked a few times in confusion. He reached a hand out to touch the pale object next to him, when it inhaled Iruka woke up properly. He trailed his finger up the object until he was looking into a sleepy grey eye.

"Good Morning," Iruka yawned and Kakashi smiled down at him.

"Morning Ruka," Kakashi replied. Iruka leaned against the jounin and snuggled into his chest.

"I didn't expect you to be here when I woke up," Iruka admitted honestly and Kakashi frowned.

"I'll prove my intentions are good even if I have to sleep in your bed every night for the rest of my life," Kakashi said cunningly and Iruka rolled his eyes.

"I like the sound of that," Iruka said sweetly, he pushed himself up. He gave a yelp of pain and fell back onto the bed.

"Kakashi….. I'm going to kill you," Iruka mumbled angrily, Kakashi pulled the smaller man closer. Iruka rested atop his lover with his head in the silver-haired man's neck.

"But if you kill me then you'll wake up to a corpse every morning," Kakashi whined.

"How am I going to work?" Iruka complained and Kakashi kissed Iruka's forehead.

"You're not. Tsunade-hime has given you a few days off because she knows there is only one way to cure your aches and pains," Kakashi said cryptically.

"And what would this miracle cure be?" Iruka said although he knew he wouldn't like the answer.

"Well preparation and stretching and lots of practice," Kakashi said pervertedly.

"So basically lots of sex to get me used to it?" Iruka asked and Kakashi nodded happily.

'Oh well I can think of worse ways to spend my days off,' Iruka thought. He yawned and slid half off the Copy-nin.

"Where are you going?" Kakashi asked winding an arm around the chunin's waist.

"Breakfast," Iruka promised.

"Morning kiss first," Kakashi declared leaning in, Iruka lifted a hand to stop him.

"You haven't brushed your teeth yet," Iruka said and Kakashi chuckled at his lover's quirks. He grabbed the wrist and pushed it down, he kissed the chunin deeply. Iruka moaned despite himself and started to respond.

_Poof!_

Izumo stood at the end of the bed with both hands covering his eyes.

"Iruka-kun! You're late for work! The teachers are wondering where you are!" Izumo called into the room. Iruka blushed and threw most of the covers over Kakashi's head.

"Izumo-kun! What are you doing here?" Iruka yelled and the other chunin sighed.

"Calm down Iruka-kun I've got my eyes shut! But you need to invest in some pyjamas instead of sleeping naked, especially now it's getting to winter," Izumo fussed. Kakashi shot his lover an amused look and Iruka glared back at him.

"I have a few days off Izumo-kun," Iruka said nervously and Izumo frowned.

"You have time off? What's Kakashi-sensei done now?" Izumo said in an annoyed tone.

"Ummm Izumo-kun you should leave, you'll be late," Iruka said quickly.

"No what's he done Iruka-kun? I bet it's something stupid, I don't care if you're in love with him, he's such a….." Izumo ranted.

"Such a what Izumo-sensei?" Kakashi asked and the standing chunin became rigid. Iruka was caught between feeling sorry for his friend or laughing.

"K-Kakashi-sensei, you should have said something earlier," Izumo muttered.

"I'll meet you for lunch Izumo-kun," Iruka said. The blind Izumo smirked and nodded.

"Okay, see you at lunch Iruka-kun," Izumo said making hand signals and keeping his eyes screwed shut.

"Wait! Not a word to anyone Izumo-kun," Iruka warned but Izumo just smirked wider.

"Me? Would I say anything?" Izumo said and he was gone.

Iruka rubbed his face with a groan.

"The whole village will know by lunchtime," Iruka sighed and Kakashi nodded.

"And if they haven't been told, they'll figure it out from your limp," Kakashi said cheerfully. Iruka glowered at him and he got off the bed with a hiss. He grabbed a navy robe and tied it securely, Iruka padded out into the kitchen/ living room.

'If I'm late for class then it must be past 8,' Iruka thought, he looked at the clock and it read quarter past 8. He boiled some water and he limped into the living room. Iruka picked up the tray of cold tea with a disapproving look, he took it over to the sink and started cleaning them.

He was humming a catchy tune when Kakashi walked in, Kakashi leaned against the table and watched him, wearing only a pair of black boxers.

"No singing?" Kakashi asked and Iruka laughed.

"I thought you were trying to get back to sleep," He replied.

"You're kidding, this is like a lie in for me. I'm usually up early to go to the memorial stone," Kakashi said and Iruka placed the cups on the drying rack.

"Don't let me stop you," Iruka said and he felt Kakashi pressed up against his back.

"It's fine. I'm sure they'll be thankful for the peace," Kakashi joked. Iruka looked thoughtful as he dried his hands.

"I might drop by later if you want to come with me," Iruka offered, Kakashi looked taken aback but he smiled.

"Yeah, that would be good. You okay?" Kakashi asked as he searched through the cupboards for mugs.

"Uhhhh…. It's nothing important," Iruka said and although Kakashi wasn't convinced, he didn't say anything. He hugged the chunin from behind and Iruka smiled.

'Could I really trust him? Give him all of me?…. I've already given more then I thought I would ever give anyone,' Iruka thought seriously. Kakashi spun the chunin around until he could look into the deep brown eyes.

"You're worrying about something," Kakashi stated and Iruka smirked.

"What makes you think that?" Iruka said and Kakashi ran his tongue over a well formed hickey, making Iruka gasp in pleasure.

"I can tell but I know how to distract you," Kakashi said seductively, he leaned in and stole Iruka's breath away. Iruka pounded at the bare chest until he was released.

"Not again! First tea and now you want me to ignore coffee?" Iruka gestured to the two steaming cups. Kakashi picked his up and downed it in one, Iruka's eye twitched at his boyfriend's behaviour.

"Baka! You're going to hurt your throat if you do that!" Iruka protested. Kakashi watched his brunette lover intently, Iruka drank deeply from his cup as he inhaled the scent. After a moment of being stared at the chunin dropped the half filled cup into the sink.

"You're such a child," Iruka said pulling the jounin towards the bedroom.

* * *

EPILOGUE

"I don't know how you can stand him," Sasuke said and Iruka sipped at his tea with a smile.

"It's about as easy as living with Naruto is," Iruka laughed.

"What? Having a child instead of a boyfriend?" Sasuke teased and Iruka nodded.

"Exactly, I thought you were meant to be under Anbu surveillance?" Iruka asked and Sasuke snorted.

"Whenever you turn up, they take off. Cowards," Sasuke said happily and Iruka scratched his scar.

"I didn't mean to scare your guards," Iruka mumbled.

"It's fine, I prefer your company to theirs," Sasuke said honestly and Iruka smiled.

"Thank you, I enjoy your company too," Iruka said thankfully. A loud crash was heard but neither man moved.

"Sasukkeeee!" Naruto called cheerfully and the Uchiha rolled his eyes. The blonde appeared in the doorway and his grin grew wider at the sight of his lover and favourite teacher.

"Iruka-sensei!" Naruto squealed, he ran forward to tackle the chunin but he stopped inches from Iruka with wide frightened eyes.

"T-T-T-T-That gunk! Errrgghhhhh gross how could you drink that stuff?" Naruto turned his nose up at the green tea.

"It's good for you and it tastes delicious," Iruka said playfully, he took a loud sip and the blonde shuddered.

"Nope, gross," Naruto whined.

"I'll leave you two alone, Kakashi should be back from his mission anyway,|" Iruka said draining his cup and taking it over to the sink. Naruto tackled his teacher, who managed to stay upright and hug the boy back. Iruka glanced out the window at the dark skies and he rubbed Naruto's cold arms to heat him.

"It has got so dark but that's winter for you, bye boys," Iruka waved and he left the couple alone. He walked calmly down the street, he couldn't help feeling like he was being watched. No one else was on the path or across the road, it was as if it was a ghost town.

'Is someone following me? Is…." Iruka thought but a light bulb went off in the chunin's brain. He shook his head and continued to walk down his path until he got to his front door. He left the door open, he toed his shoes off and walked over to the living room.

The door shut loudly and Iruka turned around, a slightly worn Copy-nin leaned against the door with his arms crossed.

"Leaving your front door open is a security risk Iruka-sensei," Kakashi mocked and Iruka gave a fake gasp.

"You're right Kakashi-sensei, It's a good job you were in the area," He teased. Kakashi unfolded his arms and walked towards his lover.

"All in a days work," Kakashi said heroically, Iruka snorted. Kakashi's arms wound around the chunin's waist and tanned hands snaked behind the Copy-nin's neck.

"You're not injured are you?" Iruka asked and Kakashi shook his head.

"Nope, a bit tired but I have enough energy for you Ruka," Kakashi purred, Iruka smiled and leaned closer. He bit the edge of the mask and pulled it down, Kakashi grinned at his lover's new trick.

"I've missed you," Kakashi cooed and he started kissing down the column of Iruka's neck.

"You've only been gone.._Aah_...15 hours…. I missed you too," Iruka blushed as he whispered the last words. A lightning bolt hit Iruka and he furrowed his brow, he had genuinely missed the jounin and he knew it couldn't be avoided anymore.

"Kakashi, I need to talk to you. It's important," Iruka said, Kakashi pulled back and planted a kiss on Iruka's forehead.

"Is this about what's been worrying you?" Kakashi hinted and Iruka nodded. He held the jounin's hand and started to pull him towards the bedroom.

"Don't get any funny ideas Kakashi, we're just talking," Iruka reiterated and Kakashi rolled his eyes.

"You make me sound like a hyper-sexual," Kakashi grinned.

"You are," Iruka said monotonously, he opened the bedroom door and walked in.

"Well the only way for a Hyper-sexual to be in a relationship is with another Hyper-sexual," Kakashi said knowingly, the chunin blushed and coughed into his hand.

"I'm not a hyper-sexual," Iruka pouted and Kakashi was pushed to sit down on the bed, he raised an eyebrow and the chunin blushed brighter.

"Fine but only for you Kakashi," Iruka mumbled, Kakashi's grin widened so much that Iruka was worried it was fall off his face. Iruka bent down and pulled out a box from a secret compartment in his beside table. He sat next to Kakashi on the bed and pursed his lips, he looked out the corner of his eye at Kakashi before sighing.

'It just had to be him,' Iruka thought bitterly, he could imagine Kakashi laughing at what he had to show. He opened the ornate jade box and gently manoeuvred through the items inside. Kakashi, being a naturally nosey ninja, looked over Iruka's shoulder and his visible eye widened. He reached a gloved hand into the box and delicately lifted out a photograph. It showed a dark haired couple dressed up in formal wear, the woman wearing a wedding kimono and holding a bouquet of peachy/pink flowers while the man gave a warm smile from beside her in a dark kimono.

"Is this your parents?" Kakashi asked and Iruka gave a stiff nod.

"Their wedding photo," Iruka elaborated, Kakashi set the picture down carefully and pulled out another picture. This one had the couple looking slightly older but no less happy, all three people wearing casual clothes. Kakashi's eye was drawn to the small six year old with an un-scarred face but the same brown eyes, smiling at the camera while clinging to his parent's hands.

"I wish I could have met them," Kakashi blurted out and he froze immediately after it, he waited for his lover's reaction. Iruka turned his head and looked at the photo wistfully.

"So do I. I think my mother would have adored you even if you're perverted, she believed love could conquer anything," Iruka laughed.

"It can," Kakashi pouted.

"See? That's exactly why you would get along. My father was very protective of me, just after this photo was taken I was snatched away by an old man," Iruka confessed. Kakashi's posture tensed as he waited for Iruka to continue.

"My father saved me, god knows what would have happened if he hadn't got there in time. You'd probably have to prove you were after more then my body to my father," Iruka said brushing his thumb over his father's face.

"But I didn't bring this out so we could take a trip down memory lane," Iruka cleared his throat, he took the photos back and piled them carefully in the box. He pulled out a silk handkercheif and shut the box over, he slid the box back into it's hiding spot.

Kakashi watched Iruka unfold the material until he could see the contents, a single green stem with 2 peach blossoms. Kakashi recognised them from the wedding photo.

"My mother was a hopeless romantic. She told me to give this peach blossom to the person I love most in the world. I was tempted to give it to Mizuki but…. Something inside me told me not to, it didn't feel right," Iruka said, Kakashi opened his mouth but Iruka shook his head quickly.

"Don't interupt me, I-I need to get it all out before I lose my nerve," Iruka begged, Kakashi latched onto Iruka's hand and nodded his head. Iruka linked their fingers and held the flower in his other hand.

"After Mizuki I thought I could never love again, I planned on giving it to Naruto. So he could give it to Sasuke or Sakura or whoever he chose. I'm glad I didn't," Iruka continued. He placed the flower in Kakashi's other hand and took a deep breath.

"I'm giving it to you Kakashi," Iruka said and Kakashi looked down at the flower in awe.

"It's still in perfect bloom, how?" Kakashi asked quietly and Iruka waited for the laughter.

"It's infused with chakra. A mixture of my mother's and my own," Iruka said. Kakashi set the flower down on the side table and pulled Iruka into his arms.

"I love you so much Ruka," Kakashi breathed and Iruka leaned up and kissed the jounin. Kakashi reluctantly pulled back and nuzzled Iruka's cheek.

"I've never been given a gift before and to be given something so amazing…. makes me happy," Kakashi smiled.

"I love you too Kakashi," Iruka answered, lips crashed together as tongues battled and hands roamed. Kakashi pushed the chunin beneath him and kissed behind his ear.

"What does a peach blossom mean?" Kakashi asked seductively and Iruka smirked.

"It means 'I am yours'," Iruka whispered. Kakashi pushed him down onto the bed and showered his face in sloppy kisses.

"I think I've found a new appreciation for flowers," Kakashi smirked, Iruka laughed in agreement. The silver haired ninja looked down at him with a roguish grin, Iruka whined lightly at the sensual look and pressed his hips up.

"Kakashi~" Iruka begged and Kakashi chuckled to himself. He started nibbling at the exposed neck and his smirk grew with every hitch in breathe and breathless moan.

'Game set and match,'

* * *

Charlotte: Sorry for the delay on this fic :) I seriously thought I'd uploaded it already, THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO HAS READ AND/OR REVIEWED! YOU GUYS ROCK!

Jenny: Chaz-cat...

Charlotte: Hold that thought, I'm going to take some aspirin because whatever you're going to tell me is going to give me a migraine... **Walks off**

Jenny: :S? Um... I was just going to tell her she has a fly on her head... I know! I have a fly swatter... **Evil grin** Ninja!


End file.
